Nadakai
by youxcan'txstop
Summary: the hit show 'Inuyasha' has finished filming, and Kagome is offered the chance of a lifetime to go to a school where the incentives to be 'on top' are more than enough to entice any rising star, but in a school with other talented kids, how will she fare?
1. When one act ends

Blehh, so I had this idea and i ran with it, and i love the fact that this makes me scour through my old play-lists to find these songs that I'll have to fit in somehow, *sigh* I love music, and playing hide-and-go-seek in practically empty, large chorus rooms, (with a surprisingly large amount of hiding places, but that's neither here nor there :P)

Okay, who the hell invented razzels? because whoever they are, they're an evil genius, I have never had such a disgusting candy in my life but I couldn't stop eating them, it was the worst kind of torcher, putting candy in a brightly colored bag in front of my face, promising for it to be delicious, and then giving me that shit?! What kind of a person does that? (little bastards)

*Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 1 "When one act ends...."**

-----------------

"I wish...I wish none of this ever happened, that the jewel of four souls never existed!" Screamed a tattered and beaten Kagome, lifting the small pink orb into the air above her head, her left ankle curled under her had several gashes running up and into her calf "And that this will never happen again!" she shrieked convulsing as the small pink ball slipped from her fingers and onto the dirty blood stained ground

"Kag...ome" a pained voice whispered out from several meters away "run" Inuyasha breathed out, his body being pinned into the ground by a sword through the stomach, chunks of skin missing, ivory bone glaringly exposed from in between the cover of muscle and blood

"Foolish mortals not even your precious Demon Lord of the West could defeat me, what makes you think I would fall at your hands?" A grotesque clump of demon with vaguely human features asked extending the severed face of one Sesshomaru Taisho too look at Kagome through soul less dead eyes "Although I must admit, once I'd worn both the faces of his beloved mother and the _sweet _little human girl that followed him, He'd gone into such a rage that by then he was hardly a threat" the cold, hard, almost robotic voice of Sesshomaru echoed out around the field "Kufufufu, well as little of a threat that any creature with the kind of power he had could be, in their right mind or not" Naraku said enveloping Inuyasha and his sword into his body

"He took Shippo and Rin and Kouga, even Sesshoumaru deserved better" Kagome whispered desperatly gripping the completed pink stone to her chest "Sango was already swelling with her child and Miroku was going to be the loving father he'd hardly known, and Inuyasha-" Kagome choked on her own words, squeasing her tourchered blue eyes closed as a flood of hot anguished tears poured from them "Please I'm begging you Midoriko, I'll do anything just save us, don't let everyone's sacrifice be in vain" she said feeling Naraku approach

_"Vary well Lady Kagome, but to do what you wish requires a sacrifice...the ultimate sacrifice_" a calm voice said from within the crystal

"This was my fate all along" the tear stained angelic face of one time traveling miko mouthed pushing the jewel into her chest, forcing the glowing pink ball dissolve under her skin

_"No this was everyone's fate"_Midoriko's soul said from it's prison inside the jewel _"The entire world would have fallen like this, had it not been for you, your sacrifice"_she said engulfing Kagome's body in pink holy magic _"Your time will be because of you" _

Kagome smiled lightly "It would be never be enough without them" she said as a blinding pink light covered her blocking out existance

--------------

"And that's the final, finished scene from the last episode" a light voice said smile evident in their tone

"Ehh?? It all feels like it's happened so fast, was that really the last episode?" Kagome asked watching as the computer grafics artist did the finishing toutches

"Well we still have to finish the rest of the episode, where Sesshomaru goes on a rampage and Naraku absorbs him, and all the other little things, but as far as this last scene goes, it's pretty much done!" the sandy blond haired man said pointing to his screen

"Tobari..." said the raven haired girl, her bangs covering her eyes "I'm gonna miss you!" she yelled launching herself from the stool she was on and onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck "You were the first person to be nice to me here" she said letting go of him

"Aww Kagome, that's really sweet, but umm why did you come here? We filmed all of the scenes you were in yesterday, or did you come just to say hi to me?" he said suggestively raising his eyebrows at her

"Tobari, don't be a creeper, I get that on the street when forty-something year old guys ask if they can see me in a skirt" Kagome said patting the older male's shoulder "Actually, saying bye to you was a side trip I was making, someone wanted to meet me here in the studio, so I got here early to say hi, and then I was going to go to the conference room to speak with them" Kagome said peering at the corner of the computer screen "Holy crap I'm gonna be late! Bye Tobari!" she yelled over her shoulder sprinting to the closest elevator and jumping in

"Calm, I am calm, I am calm like the real Sesshomaru wants to be, I'm calm like his charachter on the show..." she whispered to herself massaging her temples "Ugh, the same one who scared the living crap out of the show 'Kagome' and makes me feel like fainting" she mumbled hearing the elevator doors click open *Moan* "Okay forget the acting just be yourself" she mumbled looking forward and stepping out of the elevator "Hello" she began cheerily looking straight at the older woman who sat before her in the lavish cream colored office "it is nice to meet you mrs...?"

"Please" the blond, pig tailed woman said focusing her vivid blue eyes on Kagome "Call me me _Miss _Tsunade" she said gesturing widely to the chair in front of her desk "sit"

Kagome smiled warmly plopping herself into the massive black leather chair that sat before the dark cherry wood of her desk "Of course Miss Tsunade, what was it you wished to discuss?" she asked folding her hands across her lap politely

"Miss Kagome Higurashi" Tsunade said inspecting her blood red nails "You've got talent, and after seeing you act in the show 'Inuyasha', I knew" she said lifting her striking orbs to meet Kagome's own chocolate brown ones "I want you in my school"

"Ex-excuse me?" Kagome stuttered feeling confusion flicker across her face 'I thought this was a meeting to see if i would act for her?!?'

"Filming for the show 'Inuyasha' has been rigorous, correct?" Tsunade said getting a nod of the head from Kagome "And I'm sure you'd rather not be home schooled anymore, so I'm offering you an opportunity to go to one of the only schools where the most famous and well rounded students of the arts attend" she said as her thin cherry red lips curled up in a smirk revealing bright white teeth "and should you be 'valadictorian' of your year, you will attain certain perks, depending on what you wish to 'specialize' in"

"What do you mean 'valedictorian'? No offence but, generally speaking, schools that specialize in the arts tend to put academics second" Kagome said eyeing the blond woman who sat before her in a slate grey business suit "And what kind of perks are you talking about?"

Tsunade laughed lightly at her, her face's muscles barely moving with her obvious mirth "Oh, by valedictorian I mean the most 'talented' of our students, the one that receives the most amount of attention for whatever it is they do" she said leaning her head to the side "and the perks are anything from a record deal, at least any desirable part in a film or show produced by our school's company sponsor Konoha incorperated, being massively promoted, it really just depends on the person and their abilities" she said straightening her blazer, trying to keep her massive breasts from falling out of her shirt

"Umm, you mean THE Konoha incorporated, the same company that owns this filming company?" Kagome said swallowing hard as soon as she saw Tsunade's head nod in confirmation 'Holy god, they're massive' "Uhh, I umm w-will it cost me anything?" she asked feeling her hands sweat

"Well, no, not really, just room and board, but with the money you've made from 'Inuyasha' it should be enough to cover it" she said looking interestedly at Kagome "and our school is used to making adjustments for those that receive work so if you get a part on a show, are booked to sing, have a shoot to do, whatever, we make adjustments" Tsunade said

"I, so wait, let me get this straight, you're offering me a chance to be backed by one of the most popular and sucessful commercial companies in the _WORLD_, and the only catch is that I'll have to compete with other talented teenagers?"

"And you'll have to pay for room and board, and any violation of law that requires monitary payment or anything similar" she said through dull eyes, apparently getting a bit bored with the subject

"Yes, I accept" Kagome said imeadiatly leaning forward and pinning the other woman with a wide eyed glance "When will I be able to go?"

Tsunade just raised a thin eye brow at the young girl "Oh? Someone's quite eager" she said doing her rendition of a smile when the dark haired girl blushed lightly "I'll send a car by tonight to pick you up" she said walking the the door "You'll receive your schedule and attend classes tomorrow" Tsunade said, holding the door open for Kagome who took the hint to leave and stood up quickly

"Yes, thank you miss Tsunade" she said bowing low "Around when should I be expecting them to arrive?" Kagome asked straightening her back and stopping just before the door

"I'd say around four or five hours from now, but don't worry, you'll have the weekends visit family and gather anything you might have forgotten" Tsunade said edging Kagome out the door "Good bye Miss Higurashi"

"Goodbye Miss Tsunade" Kagome said stepping out of the room but turning back when she felt a surprisingly strong hand on her shoulder pulling her back

"Please, now that you've accepted my offer, refer to me as Principal" she said giving a strained smirk and closing the door softly

'She's my Principal?' Kagome wondered to herself walking to the outside of the building 'Well I guess that makes sense that someone like her is the Principal of a school for talented, success bound teens' she thought waving over a taxi and telling the driver her address 'she had so much collagen injected in her face she could hardly speak, I wonder how old she really is' she wondered idly relaxing into the backseat of the cab 'Mom and dad should be ok with me going, I mean it was them that encouraged me to audition for 'Inuyasha' in the first place, so going to a school that will help my acting skills will be 100% exciting for them...I hope' she thought letting her mind go blank

"Miss, we're here" the cab driver said, shaking her shoulder a bit to wake her up

"Uhm, Thank you" she said groggily, taking out the fare for the ride and walking out to her front porch "Mom, dad!" she yelled out as soon as she shut the door behind her "I've got...news!" Kagome said walking intoher living room and sitting on her large, L shaped, beige couch and looking up at her mother, who was currently cuddling with her stepfather in front of the sink *Cough Cough* "Umm, mom, dad, heh, remember how I told you that there was a woman who asked to meet with me today" she said turning on the T.V. and flipping through the channels

*giggle* "Stop it Hizashi, Kagome's trying to say something" Kagome's mother whispered out, moving her hands to cover Hizashi's own, which were currently resting on her waist "What were you you saying dear?"

"Umm, well the woman, I thought, was going to ask if I would accept a part on a show or a role on a movie, but umm, she offered to let me go to a school, where other people around my age go, and this is one of those special schools that is made for dealing with filming schedules and jobs like that, and umm...well the 'top' student there gets major commercial promotion and roles on T.V. and Movies, and I kinda told her I would accept going there, and there will be a car to pick me up in a few hours..."

"Kagome, honey" Kagome's mother said in a soft worried tone pulling away from her husband and siting on the edge of the couch "are you sure this is real? I mean there are many scams out there, did she ask you for money or to meet her to make a 'tape' or-"

"Asagao, calm dowm" Hizashi murmured, moving Kagome's mom's dark wavy hair behind her ear, and placing his hands lightly on her shoulders "Kagome, what did she ask for in return for you going to this school?" he asked, giving her a stern knowing look

"Uhh well see all they ask for is room and board, and I can visit you on the weekends, and she did mention that their corporate sponsor is Konoha incorporated, so if you not sure you can check it out on the internet" Kagome said in a rush fidgeting under his stare 'Hizashi, how do you always know when I'm keeping something from you!' she thought seeing the delicate skin of her mother's face relax

"Kagome! Why didn't you mention this sooner!" Asagao said a brilliant smile breaking out across her face "You're talking about the school, Nadakai! I've been trying to convince the director of 'Inuyasha' to put in a good word for you since he first accepted you to take the role" she said excitedly leaning forward, her dark brown eyes sparkling "Honey I'm so excited-I mean I'm excited if you're excited...you do want to go for you, right?" she asked peering into her daughter's slightly lighter brown eyes

"Yeah mom, I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't want to" Kagome said smiling back at her mom who procceded to tackle hug her into the couch

"D-dad, your woman's strangling me" Kagome yelled out to the man who had planted himself infront of the computer, apparently looking up this famed school "Hizashi!" Kagome screamed trying to wriggle out of her mother's grasp

"Honey" Kagome's mother said in a sickeningly sweet voice sliding her arms around Kagome's neck and tightening her hold around Kagome's neck "I'm the only one who's allowed to scream out your father's name" she said smirking and laughing loudly when Kagome's face contorted into one of disgust

"Asagao, That was inappropriate on somany levels" Hizashi said shaking his head, trying to cover his smirk

"Mom!" Kagome whined, scrambling to the other side of the couch "Saying stuff like that to me is like telling a child the truth about Santa Clause, and where babies come from at the same time" *groan*

"If I remember correctly, that didn't phase her either" Hizashi said chuckling a bit, while typing on the key board

"Hey!" Asagao said pouting "I can't help it that those parenting books told me to get you while you were still young when it came to sex education!" she said looking pleadingly to the filled bookcase that sat before the off white walls, willing it to defend her

"I was SEVEN! I hardly think that was what I needed to know at the time!" Kagome said overdramaticaly pinning her mother with a stare

"It worked didn't it" Kagome's mother said quitely smirking at her sixteen year old daughter "You were so disgusted, you weren't even thinking about sex"

"I didn't even realize half the things you were talking about until we had sex ed. for two weeks in school! It's because of you that I haven't had a real boyfriend" Kagome said mimicking her mother's pouting face

"Oh honey, did you forget, in first grade you were dating that boy with the curly hair" Asagao said in a floaty voice, obliously happy teasing her daughter

"GRAH! Mom I only dated him because I was dared to, and after the first day you found it nessisary to give me 'the talk'" Kagome said her face blushing hotly in mortification "The most we ever did was share a pudding cup!"

"Kagome" Hizashi said in an amused tone from his seat in front of the laptop in their kitchen "You might want to shut up, this is only making it more enjoyable for her" he said training his intense orange eyes on her figure "Besides I've found the website with information on it" he said scooting over to make room for both the females to see the screen "It looks like it's pretty legit" he said scrolling down to the bottom of the page "but it does mention the one and only female scout for the school and has her name, so, describe the woman you met with today" Hizashi said, pulling his wife to his lap and leaning his somewhat tanned face into the crook of Asagao's pale neck, making her giggle

"Well, she said to call her Miss Tsunade, had light platinum blond hair that she had in pig tails, beautiful blue eyes, thin bright red lips, enough collogen in her face to smooth out Kaede's wrinkles, massive breasts- Oh and at the end after I told her I accepted her offer she said to refer to her as principal" Kagome said seeing a sweat drop form on Hizashi's forehead when Kagome's mother started eyeing him oddly "Did I say something wrong?"

"N-no you're perfectly correct, she is also the principal" he said turning to the laptop and clicking randomly on the mouse "Your mother just was...warning me from ever meeting her" he said trying to ignore the death glare Kagome's mom was still directing to him "Anyways, Kagome, you should probably get packed now, when the car arrives to pick you up we'll see if we can get any more information" Hizashi said leaning on the back of the chair and letting Asagao settle her back against his chest, her own small face buried in his straight copper hair, his hand idley making it's way in and out of her own wavy, thick, dark brown hair

"Okay, call me when they get here" Kagome said running up the stairs to her room to pack

*Time Skip*

"Kagome! Someone's here!"

"Thanks, Hizashi, I'm comming!" Kagome yelled pulling her third bag down stairs "can you just let them in for now?" she asked running up stairs

"Okay Kagome, but be quick, the car driver's a girl, and you know how your mom gets" he said hesitantly stalling to grab the door "How about I just make her wait until you come back down?" he said standing near the entrance of the door

"Come on dad, she only flipped out that one time because that girl was all over you" Kagome said hearing the doorbell ring and no door oppening "Hizashi, man up, you're no push over, you can handel this" she said poking her head out the door and hearing him *sigh* loudly and move to open the door

"Hello I'm Shizune, from Nadakai high school, I'm here to-"

*SLAM*

"Kagome, run down here now" Hizashi said in a straggled tone trying to block the door "You're mother's comming, and she's gonna murder me for talking to any cute girl who's not her or you, I know it"

Kagome frowned slinging her grey and yellow messenger bag across her shoulder and stuffing her laptop and makeup bag into it "I'm going" she said going down the stairs quickly "Gezz, Hizashi, you weren't kidding" Kagome said seeing a sleepy looking Asagao leaning on the door frame of the hallway "She's like a shark drawn to the smell of blood when it comes to things like this" Kagome said, gently pushing Hizashi away from the door and opening it

"Who is she?" A suddenly wide awake Asagao asked inspecting the pretty short haired woman that stood before their front door

"Ahh...." Hizashi mumbled frozen, looking like a deer caught in the headlights with Asagao giving him an almost accusing stare

Kagome smiled just a little, her parents' antics always made her feel relaxed and happy in a weird way 'I'm gonna miss coming home to this' she thought stepping in between them "Mom it's fine, she's here to pick me up, right miss...?"

The pretty woman gave a small smile, and bowed a bit "Hello Kagome, I am Shizune, the school nurse and the principle's assistant" she said raising her head and standing at her full height, five foot three inches

"Hello miss Shizune" 'Whoa, she's kinda short isn't she' Kagome thought bowing back at the woman who stood five inches shorter than her "Umm, I'll get my bags" Kagome said turning around and seeing Hizashi carring the two largest, while her mother had the last in her arms "Oh, heh, I guess they've got it covered" Kagome said turning back to Shizune "So I was wondering if I could get an address to give to them so they can visit" Kagome asked the sweet, motherly looking woman

"Of course" Shizune said leading them to the rather low key car that sat in their driveway "I'll have to warn you though, you may only come during the weekends, or when she isn't in class" Shizune said, opening the trunk of the light silver four seat car, and digging into the glove box "Here, read the panflit and if you've any questions, call the number on the back" she said handing the thin folded paper to Asagao "You ready Kagome? You've got a long day tomorrow" Shizune said receiving a nod from the dark haired girl and moving to the driver's side of the vehicle

"Kagome-"

"Bye mommy" she said hugging her mom fiercely around the neck "Bye daddy" she said doing the same to Hizashi "I love you guys, I'll call you sometime after school's 'out'" she said strapping her self into the passanger's side pf the car "And I've already picked up the money for the room, and the little extra the both of you left me" Kagome said smiling at them, while they gave each other a surprised look 'they never thought that after all these years they wouldn't get a little predictable?' Kagome thought laughing internally "I'm gonna miss you guys, bye!" she yelled from the open window as the car pulled away onto the street

*Time Skip*

"Kagome here's your schedule, your room number's on the top right corner of the sheet, but I'll go a head and show you to your room tonight" Shizune said handing her a piece of bright pink paper, with writing covering it

"Okay" Kagome said a bit tiredly walking to the back of the car to grab her bags

"Miss Higurashi, you can just follow me to your room, by tomorrow morning your things will be in your room" Shizune said taking Kagome into a large columned building "This is the girl's dormitories, and the building across from here is the boys dormitories" Shizune said pointing to an identical building that sat exactly across from the girl's at least one kilometer away "I'll have someone assigned to show you around properly tomorrow morning" Shizune mumbled, seeing Kagome loose her interest, your room is in the west wing, the center of the building is where you and the others can hang out and watch T.V., and the east wing is where the kitchen is, your room has a bathroom included, and there is a washer and dryer in the kitchen if you choose not to pay for dry cleaning "Shizune said extracting a card from her pocket and sliding it into the key card lock, making the light turn green and opening the door "Okay, this is your key to getting into the house and your room, if you loose it come find me and I'll make you a new one" Shizune said handing her the little white card with her name engraved in gold

"Goodnight Shizune" Kagome said walking into the dark room

"Goodnight Kagome, have a good first day tomorrow" she said, walking away from the teen

"So this is my new room" Kagome said to herself, switching on the light and inspecting the dark blue walls, large double windows framed in dark green curtains, and the full queen sized bed draped in a beautiful cover, with bamboo sticks as the design 'Man, this room has more personality than my room back home' she thought taking off her messenger bag and setting it on the black painted counter "I wish she would have let me grab at least one bag" she mumbled making sure her curtains were closed and her door locked "I could have used some sleeping shorts and a tank top" she said removing her shirt and pants and tossing them into the corner of the room 'And my toothbrush would have been nice too' she thought, crawling into her new bed clad in grey boy shorts and white lace bra 'tomorrow's my first day at 'school' ' Kagome thought letting her mind drift off

* * *

A/n *raghgh* hear that? yeah it was my stomach, *sigh* I was starving my self writting this, I hope you're happy, and damn, I have TONS of work to make up b/c I was missing classes on thursady and friday due to 'School business' haha, it was more like babysitting, honestly

So, yup, it's official, 'Inuyasha' was just a show in my story, so that means ther is no crazy phychotic clay pot chasing Kagome around, no stupid Hojo to get in the way, and Sesshoumaru Never lost his arm *Cue massive fangirl cheers* yeah whoo! but everyone in the show had characters w/their same name (b/c I didn't want to confuse ppl by giving them new ones)

Anyways, who here likes Hizashi? I like him 3 and Kagome's mommy Asagao? she's tons of fun but that might have something to do with the fact that she's only 32 (you guys can do the math)

....Oh my god I almost had a heart attack b/c i thought it didn't save right and I'd have to re-write the last 1,000 words *feew* that's a relief :]


	2. The First Day of School

Ugh, so I gave blood for the first time the other day, and it sucked, mostly b/c the warmpth of the blood through the pastic tubes really freaked me out, but now I've got purple and blue and red splotches around my elbow, srsly it looks like Chris Brown did to my arm what he did to Rihannah's face....do you guy's think I'm gonna die from internal hemoraging? 0.o

*Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

* * *

_**CH 2**_

_**"The First Day of School"**_

*Knock Knock*

*Thump* "Ugh what the hell" a sleepy Kagome said picking herself off the floor and rubbing her head "What a way to wake someone up" she mumbled to herself wrapping a cover around her mostly naked body

"Hey, new girl! Open up!" a loud voice yelled pounding on the thick wooden door "If you're not ready in the next five minutes we're gonna be late for first perio- Oh.." the forceful voice died down when the door was opened, revealing a mostly naked Kagome wrapped in a dark thin cotton sheet "You need to change..." the brown haired girl said, pulling a few overly stuffed bags that were sitting outside Kagome's room past her door "Here, I'll just hang out here until you're done" the brown haired girl said shutting the door

"Uh, sure..ok" Kagome replied dragging one of her bags into the bathroom

"Umm new girl?" the girl who sat outside of Kagome's room asked hearing a muffled 'yeah' in reply "Hey I don't mean to rush you, but we're kinda going to be late, and I don't know if you've heard, but today's kind of a special day for music class, and I **really** wanted to see-"

"What?" a fully clothed Kagome asked pulling open the door and making the girl with her hair in buns fall over "Opps I'm sorry are you ok?" Kagome asked offering her hand the the brown haired girl

"It's ok, I'm fine" the other girl said rubbing her head with one hand and giving her other hand to Kagome "You're ready to go?"

"Yeah" Kagome said pulling the other girl from the floor "I even got my class schedual"

"Cool" the other girl said blinking her toffe colored eyes "Follow me, we're late for class so try and keep up" she said sprinting for the end of the hall

'Ugh, No breakfast?' Kagome thought sorely jogging a few meters behind the girl in the pink shirt

"So I'm Tenten, by the way" the girl said taking a sharp right, cutting across a grassy feild

"I'm Kagome Higurashi" Kagome said, trying to keep up with the unnaturaly fast girl, following her into a building with a shell colored slate walls 'holy crap, is everything here this masive' Kagome asked herself following Tenten's pleasingly pink form down a well lit hall

"Kagome, hurry up! they already started" Tenten said pushing open two large double doors and walking in

'gezz, you would think she'd wait for the new girl...' Kagome thought walking into an absolutely massive room with an expansive stage and a blonde haired boy playing guitar and singing near the front center of the stage

_I can't confront you _  
_I never could do _  
_That which might hurt you _  
_So try and be cool _  
_When I say _  
_This way is a waterslide away from me that takes you further every day (hey)_  
_So be cool_

"Kagome" Tenten whispered dragging her toward a horde of teens that were crowded around the front of the stage "sit" Tenten said shoving her into a an empty chair in the third row

_Say it ain't so _  
_Your drug is a heartbreaker _  
_Say it ain't so _  
_My love is a lifetaker_

"We'll move up when his song's done" Tenten said casting a furtuitive glance to a silver haired man a few meters from the grouping of teens

_Dear Daddy, _  
_I write you in spite of years of silence. _  
_You've cleaned up, found Jesus,_  
_things are good or so I hear. _  
_This bottle of Steven's _  
_awakens ancient feelings. _  
_Like father, stepfather, the son is drowning in the flood_

_Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah._

_Say it ain't so _  
_Your drug is a heartbreaker _  
_Say it ain't so _  
_My love is a lifetaker_

*clap*clap* "Bravo Naruto" the silver haired man Tenten was looking at said, standing up and walking towards the stage "But, you do know that you've still got another 5 years till drink legaly here, right?" the man said in a velvet voice

"But Kakashi-sensei, you said it could be about anything, and when I was in germany it was perfectly fine, they even had little 12 year old kids-"

"It's fine Naruto, I'm just saying, that's not okay in every place, and some labels might want to drop you for it if you're adding to teenage deliquwncy" the silver haired man said turning and laying his dark eyes on Kagome "Anyways, class, meet our school's newest addition, Higurashi, Kagome" the man said through the black face mask that covered the lower portion of his face "I am Hatake Kakashi, pleased to meet you" he said holding out his hand for her to shake "Tell us what got you here in this school"

"Hi" Kagome said blushing in emmbaresment "Umm, I guess" Kagome said looking towards the faces of her new schoolmates "I guess it's because of my role in the show 'Inuyahsa' I'm here" she said looking back at the twenty something year old man "Is that all?"

"Yeah, unless you've got more to share" he said in an uninterested way pointing to a few boys in the first row "Sasuke, Neji, you're up" he said visably smirking from behind his mask, as two very handsome boys stood up and acended the stairs, while the blonde boy who was singing before stepped down, punching both boys in the shoulder on their way to the stage and reciving glares from both of them "Sasuke Neji, is this the song you wanted me and shika to play for?" a boy in a gray jacket with fur linning it's hood asked reciving a nod of the head from the darker haired boy as another boy with his hair tied in a low messy ponytail climbed on stage

"How troublesome, you guys owe me" the buy in the ponytail said grabbing an electric guitar and slinging it over his head "Specialy you Kiba" he said looking over to the boy with spikey brown hair in the furry jacket

"Don't sweat it Shika, I've got you covered" Kiba said grabbing some drumsticks and setting his spot at the large drumset near the side ofthe stage "'Kay guys, 'Sakura Addiction'?" he asked reciving a curt nod from the palest boy in the bunch, his pale brown long hair spilling from his shoulder

"Sasuke starts off" the pale purple eyed boy, Neji, said handing the slightly shorter boy with pitch black hair and coal eyes a microphone

_(Sasuke)_  
Sakura Saku maiochiru  
Nanimo nai boku no te no ue

_(Neji)_  
Hakana kute Yasashi kute  
Koware sou kimi mitai na hana

(Sasuke)  
Itsumo no kaisatsu wo surinuketeiku ano kowa sou  
Kagayaku me wo shite mainichi nani ka tsukami totte yukun da

(Neji)  
Noku wa to ieba nanimo nai mainichi kurikaeshite  
Hieta kokoro motte sa hana hiraku shunkan sagashite me wo tojiru

(both)  
Sakura Saku maiochiru  
Nanimo nai boku no te no ue  
Hakana kute Yasashi kute  
Koware sou kimi mitai na hana

(Sasuke)  
Yogoreta supaiku nara kokoro no oku nishimaikonda  
Kore de iindayo to sugiyuku haru no nigemichi sagashiterun darou

(Neji)  
Nakushite akirameta boru mitsukete kureta no wa kimi deshita

(Sasuke)  
Haru ga kuru sakiho koru  
Gurando ga kaze ni yureru  
Fumishimete nakidashita  
Kobore sou kimi mitai na hana

(Neji)  
Koko ni aru wasuremono  
Tori ni kita boku no te no ue  
Hakana kute Yasashi kute  
Koware sou kimi mitai na hana

*Whooo* "Yeah!" an exuberent Tenten cheered clapping loudly along with the other girls "Kagome, you should cheer too, it's rare to hear Neji sing, let alone duet, this is practicaly a once in a life time chance!" she said her face glowing as the boys left the stage to join their class on the lower floor

"Really?" Kagome said clapping, but not as loudly as Tenten 'She's definatly excited' Kagome thought following her eyes and meeting the figure of the pale boy with the lavender eyes "Is he Neji?" Kagome asked, seeing Tenten grinn a bit at her

"Yeah, he is" she said as he began to approach her

"You like him?" Kagome asked innocently, seeing as he couldn't hear them from where they sat

"Shut up" Tenten whispered franticaly, punching Kagome in the arm "Hey Neji, you and Sasuke were great!" Tenten gushed, her eyes growing wide "Weren't they Kagome?" Tenten said looking at the dark haired girl

"Yeah, you sing very well" Kagome said focusing her dark brown eyes on the brown haired boy in front of her

"Thank you, Kagome, I am Hyuuga Neji" he said holding a bandaged hand out to her

"Oh, it's nice to meet you too, but.."Kagome hesitated staring at his bandaged arm 'oh no, he's been in a terrible accident'

Neji laughed lightly at her flexing his fingers "It's to keep my mucle tight, I'm a martial arts specialist for movies" he said holding his hand out to her again

"Oh, heh, sorry" Kagome said shaking his hand and smiling at Tenten 'I can see why she likes him, he's really nice and handsome' Kagome thought

"Kagome? Did you hear me?" Tenten asked, tapping her shoulder lightly seeing the blank look fall fom her face "Kagome I asked if we could see you classes, first period is almost over and we need to find you a guide" Tenten said centering herself closer to Neji's still form

"Uh, sure" she said pulling the folded pink paper from her shirt pocket

"Hmmm well, we've got last period with guy-sensei together, and..."

"She has art next period with me, hmm, the class she has after lunch is Asuma's" Neji said looking at Tenten, who looked straight up, a grinn spreading across her face

"I know who'll help her, we'll get him early, so he wont complaine" she mumbled, moving infront of Kagome "Hey Shikamaru, com'mer" Tenten said waving over the lazier boy

*Sigh* "What a drag" the boy said walking slugishly from the group of others over to where Tenten was "What do you want woman?"

"geh...I'm gonna let that one slide" Tenten said giving him a strained smile "Anyways, Kagome here, has Asuma's class with you, and me and Neji don't so we can't escourt her, now I know you have free period during second, so can you please just take her from lunch to Asuma's?" Tenten asked giving him a puppy dog pout

*groan* "You always do this" Shikamaru complained, caving into Tenten's abandoned look "you owe me" Shikamaru mumbled slouchng as he walked away towards his old group

"Yes, now my little Kagome won't get lost" Tenten said leaning on Kagome's shoulder "So, class is almost over, Neji has his next class with you so he'll walk you, and I'll see you at lunch, bye Kagome bye Neji" Tenten yelled back walking to the door as a loud bell chimed in the room

"So...I'm just following you?" Kagome asked looking up at Neji

* * *

Nooo,, damn you fanfiction,I should be putting grades before you!! *sigh* (we all know that's not going to change)

**Reveiw!** It will save my arm! :P

Btw the songs were Say It Ain't So by Wheezer and Sakura Addiction by the voice actors of Hibari and Mukuro from Hitman Reborn (I lurv that show :) in case yew guys were wondering


	3. Surprise, Surprise

Lol so anonymous reviewer **mememe **knows my pain (yeah I'm not alone)

but to answer your question about 'how old you must be to drink in germany' the answer is, there is no 'legal age' like we have here in the states, nope, there as long as you're taller than the counter you're good to go :P  
I know doesn't sound like the smartest thing to be letting an abnormally tall 5 year old down a few pitchers of beer, but hey, who am I to judge (All I know is the one german from germany I knew was cute as hell, and a really good dancer :P...and no I wasn't drunk when I came to that conclusion)

A/N this was brought up by a thoughtful reviewer, so I've decided to mention it in case others are confused, The Hizashi that is Kagome's step dad, is not Neji's dad Hizashi (Honestly, when I was writing it I totally did not make the connection :P) any-who i just thought i should mention it, happy reading my much loved readers

*Disclaimer I don't own either Inuyasha or Naruto

* * *

**Ch 3**

**"Surprise, Surprise"**

"So...I'm just following you?" Kagome asked looking up at Neji

"Well...yes?" he said quirking an eyebrow at her and tilting his head a bit to the side

'....awww, he's soo cute!' Kagome thought squealing internally 'He's like a weird mix of the cute traits of doggy 'Inuyasha' and the real Sesshomaru' Kagome thought smiling st him "Well lead the way then" she said walking a bit behind him

"So, today's your first day?" Neji's clear voice said drawing Kagome's attention to the beautiful boy walking in front of her

"Yeah, heh, I don't know what I was expecting, but so far it's absolutely blown my mind" Kagome said letting her eyes drift to look at the beautifully decorated hall they were walking down 'Kids here can created things like that?' she asked herself seeing a myriad of colorful paintings to sketches in monotone shades of black and white "These are gorgeous" Kagome mumbled stopping infront of a large sculpture made of a clear, white frosted crystal "Who made this?" Kagome asked breathlessly, running her fingertips across the porcelain smooth skin of the stone shaped into a small boy, with his arms extended as if trying to hug her 'they even did little square nails and they gave him eyelashes...'

"That's 'Winter's Gift' carved from gypsum stone brought from the Naica mines in Mexico, Haku carved that last year, he's in our next class, which we'll be late for if we don't hurry up" Neji said nudging her forward a bit

"Oh, heh, sorry" Kagome said speeding up her pace and walking into a large open room, large panned windows let in sunlight, brightening and opening in up the room. "Did they all paint this?" Kagome asked staring wide eyed at the walls of the art room. The wall's paint was made from different styles of paint, going from pastel pale colors and flowing seamlessly to the brightest deepest shades she'd ever seen. 'I can't belive this'

"Haha, I'm guessing you're the new student Kagome" a man with a large scar running along the bridge of his nose said looking at Kagome with kind narrow eyes "Hi, I'm the art teacher Iruka" he said extending a tanned calloused hand to her

"Hi Iruka-sensei" Kagome said giving him a small smile and gripping his hand with her fairly pale smaller one "Who did all of this?" Kagome asked gesturing towards the vibrant walls

"Heh, well it's done by any student who wants to add to wall" he said nodding his head to Neji silently saying he'd show Kagome around "At the end of the year they put out wall paint in just about every shade, and the students can decorate the wall how ever they wish" he said taking her to a large oak desk opposite from the large windows "I couldn't resist when the school was first made, so I painted a murel of a dolphin the first day of school" he said gesturing to the large grey skinned beast arked above his desk "And I figured, if got to make my mark here, why couldn't they"

"It's beautiful" Kagome said running a hand softly across it's surface

"Yeah, and everyone's unique style shines through their work, but everything still flows like it's connected" Iruka said pointing to the threshold of the door "See the stone framing the door?" he asked seeing Kagome's eyes widen in disbelief "Garra made that two years ago in his freshmen year, he's actually in this class...."

"This is...ridiculously...amazing" Kagome said inspecting the picture from infront of the door 'These look like the demons they would do in 'Inuyasha' only...like they will start walking off any second' she thought her eyes going over the nine small demons melded onto the marble stone framing the door "How did he get these to be so detailed" she thought seeing a monstrous one-tailed brown tanuki with twisting deep blue stripes along it's body and a glaringly ferocious looking nine-tailed fox just staring at her along with other distinctly colored mini statues

"I melted down the minerals, chiseled their general shapes, and then used a computer guided laser to get the smaller details done" a nonchalant voice said from behind Kagome, making her jump

"Oh god you scared me!" she said putting her hand over her chest "So, um you did this?" she asked looking at a boy dressed in Burgundy and black with bright red hair and sea green eyes 'He...has no eyebrows..and has more make up on than me...' she thought smiling at the cute boy 'surprisingly it fits, kind of like when Sesshomaru had to get his make up done before filming every day, makes him seem...different'

"Yes, I did" the red haired boy said holding a large box in his hands and moving around her to put it inside a random closet

"Oh, where are my manners, I'm Higurashi Kagome, it's nice to meet you" she said holding out her hand to him

"I'm Garra..." the boy said looking at her face closely

"I-is there something wrong?" Kagome asked puzzled when he wouldn't stop staring 'do I have a zit?'

"You're Kagome from 'Inuyasha' correct?" Garra asked seeing Kagome nod her head once "Well" he started, his features relaxing back into his smooth relaxed expression "I just noticed your eye color is different from what it was on the show" he said seeing a slightly surprised look cross Kagome's face

"Yeah, Kikyo's eyes are blue, and they wanted us to look as alike as possible, so they used contacts on me" she said rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment "Are you a fan?"

"Yes, mostly for the visuals and computer graphics" he said smirking lightly, reavealing the beginning of shiney teeth

'I think he just said he doesn't like my acting' Kagome thought giving him a slightly strained fake smile "Yeah Tobira and the others do a great job on the visuals"

"It's what gave me the idea to make those" Garra said looking up to where the marble frame and small demons stood "Granted I added the demons last year to the frame I started the year before..."

"It's amazing" Kagome said smiling at him genuinely

"Hey Kagome" Neji said placing his wrapped hand on her shoulder

"Jesus Christ!" Kagome yelled her face paling when she turned to meet the surprised faces of Neji and Garra staring at her as if she'd grown a second head "W-what, I'm naturally jumpy..." she said embarrassed looking off in the other direction

"Right...well I was wondering if you wanted to go out side, it's where some of the others are, and Haku's out there working on another statue" he said seeing her beam straight at him

"The one who did the 'Winter's Gift' statue?" Kagome asked, seeing Neji give her a small smile and a slightly amused 'yes' "Yeah sure I want to go" Kagome said looking towards a slightly bland looking Garra "Bye Garra, see you later" she said happily, trotting off after Neji. "Neji did you paint any of this?" Kagome asked looking entranced from the pale muted colors of mountains to the clouds above with a traditional rendition of the goddess Ateramatsu looking on from her place in the clouds. 'How did they fit ramen in here and made it look like it belongs?' Kagome asked her eyebrow twitching slightly

"Acutally I'm not a painter or a sculptor" Neji said taking Kagome to a small set of doors in the back of the room and opening them "So no I didn't"

"Really? So are you just taking this class because you like to look at art?" Kagome asked distractedly, letting her eyes slide to the four other people outside, 'Ohh, that must be Haku' Kagome thought seeing a feminen looking person with a beige tarp spread out underneath the four foot clear slab were chiseling at

"No" Neji said blushing a bit turning toward where Haku was "Acutually I'm a...model"

"Really?" Kagome said raising her eyebrows a bit "That's...actually not surprising, so what do you model for, statues?" Kagome asked eyeing the clear stone Haku was chipping at suspiciously

"Anything really" Neji said walking towards Haku "Haku, this is Kagome Higurashi, she's new to the class and today is her first day" Neji said making Haku look up to the raven haired girl before him

"Hello" a friendly immaculate boy said bowing to her "I am Haku, it's nice to meet you" Haku said smiling shyly

"Haku, It's nice to meet you too" Kagome said giving him an encouraging smile "What are you making?" she asked looking at the rough jagged edges of the clear stone

"It's going to be a girl who goes here, Hinata Hyuuga, her father commissioned it" Haku said running his seemingly delicate hands across the stone "the piece came in late yesterday, so I started carving today" Haku said setting down his chisel "Are you a sculptor?" he asked, smiling

'He's soo pretty' Kagome thought resiating the urge to dress him in girl's clothes "N-no, not really, I'm an actress" she said smiling lightly back at him

"Really? I don't mean to be rude but, have you tired anything other than just acting?" Hakuasked tilting his head slightly to the side

"Well, uhh, no, not really, other than the physical things we had to learn for the show" Kagome said thinking of the agonisingly strict training she had to go through just learning the fundamentals of archery 'not to mention the 'attacks they made me dodge when we were in the green screen room' Kagome thought feeling warm at the memory 'I just can't believe they made the fist sized, grene, duct tape balls we dodged look like fire balls and serpent demons'

"Well that shouldn't be much of a problem, for someone with a face like yours one of the first things you should try is modeling" a girl in a traditional black kimono complete with crimson red sash said, her sandy shoulder length hair held up in four pig tails "It was one of the first things I tried and I love it" the girl said blinking her beautiful dark teal eyes at her "Hey, I'm Temari"

"Hi Temari, I'm Kagome" Kagome said looking interestedly at the older girl's clothing 'The detail on this is magnificent, the change in stitching from horizontal to vertical to make geometric patterns in the fabric...' "Those clothes are beautiful" Kagome said unthinking to the slightly taller girl

"Really?" The girl said blushing a bit and lifting the edge of her sleeve to Kagome for her further inspection "You think so?" she asked seeing an eager Kagome nod her head vigorously

"It's gourgeous, where did you buy it?" Kagome asked, sliding her finger tip across the slightly razzed deep black silk

"I made it" Temari said, frowning a bit when a low grunt was heard from behind her back "Well I came up with the idea for it, and stitched the pieces together, but my brother Konkuro, made the pattern" she said smiling widely at her and frowning again when a second *grunt* was heard "Well Damn it Kankuro, she doesn't need every friggin' detail" Temari said whipping her head back to snap at the boy behind her, who sat under a tree, his hands a few inches into the back of a ghastly looking puppet "haha" Temari said nervously, drawing Kagome's attention back to herself "That _thing _there is my brother Kankuro, and I don't know if you've met Garra, but he's my other little brother, he helped by making the fabrics machine stitch **Kankuro's** pattern into the black silk" she said happily, smiling at the raven haired girl

"Oi, little miss weasel, get your ass back here I'm not done with my painting" an extremely pale boy said in the most monotone voice Kagome had ever heard

"Shut up Sai, I'm talking to someone more important than you" Temari yelled back at the rude dark haired boy "I swear If he wasn't the only half decent painter in this class, I'd have smaked him across his pretty boy face by now" Temari mumbled, raising her teal orbs back at Kagome "Well, see you later Kagome, I've got a picture to pose for" she said moving to grab a white fan with three purple spots on it

'Holy god, that fan is about as long as she is' Kagome thought, seeing Temari open the fan fully and set it one side of it on the ground, the other side being held by her left hand 'Hmm, the way she poses with that morbidly obese fan makes me think of the promotion shots for the show Sango would take, she'd always have her boomerang set on the ground and stand with it' Kagome thought feeling a small pang in her heart 'I already miss the others, and it's only been a few days' Kagome thought nostalgically

"Kagome, Kagome? Are you ok?" Neji asked concernedly, his pupil less eyes peering into her own brown ones

"Uhh, what happened?" Kagome asked, snapping back into reality

"I was saying Iruka likes to let us out early to get our 'creative juices flowing' the lunch bell will ring in about twenty minutes, so we can walk around for now" Neji said scanning her face for an answer

"Yeah that sounds nice, Tenten woke me up this morning babbling about how we had to hurry to first period because we were late, so I haven't exactly had the best tour of the place" Kagome said her mouth twitching into a slight smile "So these 'creative juices' tell me more about them" she said breaking into a full blown smirk when Neji's eyebrows knit together

"Well it's a figurative analogy, ment to inspire-"

"Neji" Kagome said face palming "It was a joke" 'a fairly dirty one at that' *Sigh* "Looks like Inuyasha and mom have been rubbing off on me" Kagome mumbled, pulling open the door that lead back too the art room "So, where are we going to tour?" Kagome asked, looking up slightly at Neji's touring frame

"Well The lunch room's over in the fifth building, so...I guess the closest place worth seeing is the eastern gardens" Neji said, walking beside her

"The eastern gardens, what's it like?"

"You'll see" Neji said smirking down at her

*Time skip*

"And they just make those for the student's own personal enjoyment?" Kagome said walking from the large white painted green house beside another, slightly smaller building, with patio furniture and padded benches surrounding the covered edge of the building

"Well, no, it's also to inspire the creativity in students, relax us, it's there for us but for so many more reasons than just our enjoyment" Neji said looking up towards the fairly cloudy sky "Though, it's hard to argue that a lot of the students here think everything revolves around them" he said looking at her though the corner of one eye

"Were you one of those people Neji?" Kagome asked innocently, walking beside him as they both made their way into the lunch room

"Yes, I was, but around a year ago, our school's so called dobe, taught me some things the other privaliged kids here have yet to even grasp" Neji said looking around the large round interior of the cafeteria "Come on I see Tenten" Neji said leading Kagome to a square, polished table

"Neji! My RIVAL! I SHALL DEFEAT YOU TODAY!" a boy with large 'bug' eyes, black hair in the form of a bowl cut and a vivid green training suit yelled speeding to stop infront of Neji "AND I WILL PROVE TO GUY-SENSEI THAT I AM THE BEST, AND DESERVE THE AUDITION FOR THE ACTION THRILLER 'IZUMO OF THE HIDDEN MIST'! "

"Of course you will" Neji said dryly, moving to the side to let Kagome come from behind his back after the 'Handsome Green Beast' barrelled at them "Lee this is Kagome, Kagome, this is Rock Lee" Neji said bending his head a bit towards Kagome's ear "He's not as phycopathic as he seems, he's just really excited" he said in a low voice, with Lee circling them both, inspecting Kagome

"Hmmm....I've seen you somewhere before.." Lee said rubbing his chin in a very thoughtful way

"I'm Kagome from the show 'Inuyasha', that's where most people know my face from" Kagome said off handedly, pulling a chair out and attempting to sit in it

"I know where I know you from, THE YOUTHFUL SHOW 'INUYASHA'!" Lee said in a loud and excited voice whipping his finger out at Kagome

"Gah" *Fall* "Oww, Lee you scared the crap out of me!" Kagome complained, rubbing her abused backside

*Sigh* "Lee you have to be a lot more careful" Neji said bending down to help Kagome from the floor "She's a lot more jumpy and fragile than Tenten" he said smirking at her, while Lee simply stood in silence, eyes watering

"Umm, is he ok?" Kagome asked Neji, seeing Lee's large expressive eyes fill with large tears

"He's just the overly sensitive type, at least when it comes to girls..." Neji trailed off, seeing Lee take a wobbly step forward, his chin trembling

"Ka-gome*sniffle*-chann!!" Lee whinned, his tears falling down his face "HOW CAN YOU EVER FOR GIVE ME FOR WHAT I'VE DONE!" Lee yelled extending his arms to hug Kagome, and taking another slow step forward

"Well" Neji said in an amused tone from about thirty yards away, where Tenten stood in line for lunch "have fun" he said smirking while Tenten just threw up a quick thumbs up and yelled an encouraging 'be quick if you don't want your ribs crushed' before the both of them disappeared into the line

"W-wait, you- you guys" Kagome said sacredly, backing up a few steps into a table "GUYS! This isn't funny!" Kagome said desperately, trying to claw away from the deranged boy

"There is a s-saying" Lee said through crying gasps "That hugs make things better" He said in a shaking voice, his nose dribbling with snot and tears "Let me give you a hug to make things better!" he said a fresh batch of tears spraying from his eyes

'Oh my god, this kid's gonna inadvertently smash me to death' Kagome thought dodging Lee's hug and seeing him smash into a table 'There's no friggin' way someone who can do that to a table is going to hug me' Kagome thought, eye twitching when she looked at the mass of green on top of the table he'd reduced to ruble

"Ka-Kagome" Lee sniffled looking around "Stop moving, I can't see you that well when you keep moving!" he said focusing his read puffing eyes on her figure, witch had just sprinted through the exit door

"Holy shit, that kid's crazy" Kagome said to herself, leaning on the wall and catching her breath

"Ohh, the new girl from first period?" a spiky haired boy with a fur lined hooded jacket said standing next to the boy who was supposed to take Kagome to her next class

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked quirking an eyebrow at here

"This boy Rock Lee he-"

"What a drag, now he's following you and he's gonna bust through the door in a few seconds *sigh* I guess you can hide here for now" Shikamaru sighed looking at Kiba and smacking him upside the head "Come on Kiba, do you have to gawk at every troublesome woman that strolls through here?" Shikamaru asked taking out a cigarette and lighting it "Asuma gave me a cigarette to try yesterday, so I promised him I'd try one of his cancer sticks before next class" he said dryly, letting it sit at the corner his mouth for a few seconds before his eyes watered up. "I told him I'd hate it" Shikamaru chocked out, spitting it from his mouth and he smashing the thing under his foot

"Kagome-chan!" a blabbering, red faced Lee said exuberantly catching Kagome around the waist with both arms and squeezing tightly "I'm so sorry I made you fall!" He said rubbing his tear stained face into Kagome's slowly fading into purple one "Will this hug make it up to you?"

"Lee, let her go she can't breath!" Tenten said whipping her forearm out to hit Lee in the shoulder blade

*Gasp*

"I'm sorry Kagome-chan I didn't mean to hurt you more!" Lee said, curling into a ball on the floor

*Chough* "It's okay Lee, I forgive you" Kagome said offering him her hand 'I'll only have internal bleeding for a week'

"Really Kagome-chan?" Lee asked his large eyes sparkling with gratitude

"Yeah It's cool Lee" Kagome said helping Lee up

"Thank you, oh youthful Kagome-" Lee started, moving to hug Kagome tightly

"Lee!" Tenten yelled stopping him mid hug "What was the 'ok' hug we practiced on?" She asked eyeing him, as he lifted both his hands behind Kagome's back, crossed his forearms in an X shape and tapped her shoulders before stepping back thee feet and grinning widely at her "That's better, now come on, Neji's saving our table"

*Time Skip*

"Kagome!" The happily cheering voice of Tenten screeched into Kagome's ear, as the rest of her body barreled into her person knocking her off balence a bit

"Te-Tenten, I'm happy to see you too, but it's only been about an hour since I saw you last, and I'd love it if my ribs stayed uncracked for the rest of the day" Kagome said to the energetic girl at her side, who had, thankfully released her

"So Kagome" Tenten started, smiling at the other girl to her side "How was Asuma's computer class?"

"Umm, well, it was very...enlightening" Kagome mumbled, following Tenten down a hall, and through another door

"What do you mean by enlightening?" Tenten asked, casting her a curious look and holding open a set of double doors

"Well, I figured out I absolutely stink at computer anything" Kagome said her face burning a deep red

"Come on, you can't possibly be as bad as me-" Tenten said, letting the double wooden doors fall close

"....I sparked a fire the first five minutes I was there...."Kagome trailed off, hiding her face with her long wavey hair as they walked into a room labled 'girl's'

"What?!" Tenten said raising her eyebrows at her "Well...that's a record, I think. The worst I did was crash the system...on 'accident' " Tenten said slyly, using quotation marks "Haha, now I'm not allowed to do anything without supervision" Tenten said laughing lightly and walking infront of a large wall lined with blue painted lockers "Umm, Well, I'm assuming that since you're new you don't have clothes to change into?" Tenten said tilting her head at Kagome "Hrmm, well, maybe you'll get a free day since it's you first day" Tenten said, smacking herself in the head as soon as the words left her mouth "Never mind, never mind, this is Guy-sensei we're talking about..." Tenten trailed off chewing on her lower lip "and with his training, pants are not the best idea" she said pacing back and forth for a few seconds "Aha! Ok, go to a man that looks like an older, more enthusiastic version of Lee, and ask him if you can borrow Hinata's old training uniform, or one of Ino's or Sakura's, although, if you had to choose, Hinata's is a hell of a lot less revealing, plus it looks like it'd fit you better" Tenten said undoing the top buttons of her pink chinese styled shirt

"Okay, but how do I remember that?" Kagome asked, trying to remember the names of the girls she'd mentioned before

"Well if he starts bringing out randon articles of clothing, the purple ones are always Ino's, and Sakura's are always pink" Tantan yelled, shooing Kagome away though a door past the bathrooms at the other end of the room

"Sheesh, Does she really expect me to remember all that crap?" Kagome mumbled to herself, scanning the large gymnaisium for an 'older' Lee

"Kagome-chan!!" A happy energetic voice called out, as a green and black blur ran up to her, gripping her around her midsection and squeezing tightly

"L-Lee" a breathless Kagomewhispered out, trying to wriggle from his grasp

"Lee! Put her down" A commanding voice said from Kagome's side, placing a pale hand on Lee's shoulder and pushing him back a bit "Sorry Kagome, Lee's stronger than he knows" Neji said, sporting a bright white Judogi with a striped red and white belt "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just found the wrong 'Lee' " Kagome said, staring interestedly at his belt "Neji, what does that belt rank mean?" Kagome asked pointing at the candy cane colored belt at his waist

"It shows that I am at the sixth degree of ranking in Judo, Rokudan" Neji said the corner of his mouth twitching a bit in a slight smirk "So Kagome, I'm assuming you don't usually practice martial arts?" Neji asked his eyes piviting from her face for half a second

"Well, not usually, no" Kagome admited, looking around the room at the other students, all dressed in different styled training gear, that all seemed a bit familiar to her 'Oh, are those the girls Tenten was talking about?' Kagome asked herself seeing girls dressed in pink, purple, and modest sitting in the bleachers

Neji smirked at her, the corners of his mouth rising up slightly "Well, You're going to love class with Guy-sensei" he said, a devious light in his pale grey/lavander eyes

"SENSEI! THIS IS OUR NEW YOUTHFUL STUDENT, KAGOME!" a green jumpsuit clad Lee yelled, pulling along a man that looked to be roughly in his thirties, sporting a slightly square version of his bowl cut, and the same unnessisarily tight green spandex training jumpsuit "Guy-sensei, she is in dire need of your training, she looks like she'll snap everytime a regular human being touches her"

'Really? Most humans don't try and snap my spinal chord every time they see me' Kagome thought a bit annoyed at the black haired boy, giving him a roiled stare

"Kagome" the deep overly expressive voice of her new teacher, Guy-sensei, said, his face breaking out in an infectious smile, revealing unnaturaly sparkling teeth, and small, curiously shining eyes "YOUR THE NEW EXPLOSION OF YOUTH TSUNADE WAS TALKING ABOUT" he said exuberently, grandly pointing at her and making scene, at wich Lee began to join in, crowing about the 'youthful' energy she contained

"Neji, are they always like this?...Neji..NEJI!" Kagome yelled seeing him magicaly across the room hanging out with a white and red clad Tenten, and three other boys Kagome vaguely recognized from her other classes

"Kagome, ask him about the clothes!" Tenten yelled, laughing lightly with a few of the others in their small group

"Right.." Kagome mumbled her face turning a bit red in emmbaresment "Um Guy-sensei" she said, her voice being drowned out by the loud squackings of Lee and Guy's rant *sigh* 'I guess all this acting, 'becoming another person' stuff comes in handy' Kagome thought closing her eyes and gathering air into her diaphram "GUY-SENSEI!!!" Kagome screamed, scessfuly making him (and Lee) pause mid-squack "Eh-um, I was wondering if I could borrow a training gi or some more...appropriate clothes for todays class, assuming that is, that I'll be participating" Kagome said evenly, hearing the surprised silence that followed her outbust filling the room

Guy stared her down for a few seconds, almost sounding like he was going to start growling at her "Hmmmm....OK Kagome, you win this round" he said giving her a thumbs up sign, and flashing his shiney teeth at her

"Okay" Kagome said smiling at him expectantly

"......*Shiney teeth sparkle*......."

"..My clothes?" Kagome asked, her smile fading a bit when guy just stood there

".............*sparkle*..............*sparkle*................."

"Sensei?" Kagome asked stepping forward to tap him

"BWAHUHAHUHA" Guy laughed, throwing his head up and letting his boisterous voice echo "Follow me oh youthful Kagome" Guy said taking her to a small plain door near the back corner of the room "Tsunade left Two training uniforms here for you to use, one is for physical training, the other is for weapons training, wich if you didn't have to day you'll have tomarrow" Guy said handing her a loosely tied plain white package from behind the small unassuming door "Now, go get changed into the one with the long sleeves, and pants with the ties at the side, We'll wait to start class so that you can be properly introduced and then we'll begin training" Guy said enthusiasticaly pointing to the door she'd come from

*sigh* 'something tells me I'm going to be dead tired by the end of this class' Kagome thought walking over to the girl's changing room and comming out a few minutes later 'Come on really? Tsunade so did this on purpose' Kagome thought tightening her white belt and looking at the bright red zubon pants and heavy pure white uwagi jacket she wore 'This looks just like the preistess outfit they had on 'Inuyasha' ' Kagome though, feeling miffed, and kinda cold with her bear feet touching the cold wooden floor

"Kagome, please" Guy said in a serious tone, standing before the rest of his class, who were spread out in sperate rows and colums bases on belt color "come here and introduce yourself to the class" he said guestering to the empty space at his side "and be sure to include something about yourself"

"Ok" Kagome said taking long strides to stand by guy's side "Hello, my name's Higurashi, Kagome, I am sixteen, and this will be the first real martial arts training I'll have recived since about four monthes ago, and I look forward to getting to know all of you" Kagome said bowing lowly, and feeling stupid after uttering the insincere generic answer

"Since you are at the begining rank you must stand at the end" Guy said pointing to a space next to a blond haired girl with light blue eyes and a dark purple training gi, the front of wich was mostly open except for the under section, wich consisted of black fishnet, and washeld loosely together by a bright yellow belt

"OKAY! FOR TODAY"S LESSON, INO AND KAGOME WILL BE PRACTICING THE BASICS OF FALLING AND ROLLING! JUDO STYLE!" Guy yelled, his intense eyes locking onto the forms of those in the front row "Hmmm Sakura, Kiba, I want to see how your Capoeira fight sequence is going, Tenten, and...Sasuke, I want to see you practice pairs on your Southern Praying Mantis style, it could use some work"

"Hai Sensei" Tenten and a raven haired boy with pale skin said bowing slightly and stepping off into a corner

"Neji, Naruto, and...Lee, you can spar, try and combine styles, but be careful we don't want an accident" Guy said looking over to a blue haired girl who looked suspiciously like Neji with her, a bit more purple, pupil less eyes "Hinata I want you to practice Iron Palm conditioning" Guy said reciving a straggled stuttering noise and a shakey nod

"Kagome, I'll assume, you've had little to no expirience in the art of fighting" Guy said looking at Kagome

"I've had a little practice with tai chi chuan, and a bit in karate a few years back, but other than that, no I have not"

"Well that's good, Judo is based one the idea of using your opponents strength against them" Guy said smiling cheasily "So Ino, this is Kagome, Kagome, Ino, you two will learn to fall with out breaking you necks today....hopefuly" Guy said cheerily, giving them a thumbs up "Now who wants to volenteer!"

*Time skip*

"Tenten" Kagome moaned, trying to keep off her left foot, while leaning partialy on the brown haired girl "My pinky toe is gonna turn black and fall off" Kagome said in a pitiful voice, walking bare foot in the grass to their building

"Oh calm down Kagome, at worst it's just fractured, don't be such a baby" Tenten said nudging her friend in the ribs "And if anything it's your fault for not keeping your toes in like sensei said" Tenten chastised her holding the door for her to go inside the building " Worst case secnario it just swells up, then turns purple for a few weeks"

"Oh, yeah, so I'll have to walk around in sandles, and let my mom see it when she vistis tomorrow, how about I just save her the trouble and tell her when I call her later today" Kagome said over dramaticaly slinging her arm around Tenten's neckand procceding to hobble down the hall "I know the perfect way to start that conversation 'Oh hey mom, guess what I fracutered on my first day at school, and I'll give you a hint, it wasn't my neck', No!" Kagome said slapping her hand to her forehead "That's just not the way it happens"

"Jeasus woman, either your mom makes you stress way too much, or..." Tenten trailed off looking at Kagome and grinning "_Someone's on her period_" she said in a sing-songey voice chuckling when Kagome hobbled next to her face flaming red "Oh, I'm good"

"Yeah yeah, your a regular fortune teller" Kagome said sarcasticaly, pouting

"How did you know fortune telling is one of my hobbies!" Tenten said stunned, looking at her through wide brown eyes

"..." 'Is she serious' Kagome thought, still hobbling with Tenten

"...Are you a fortune teller too?" Tenten asked in a whispery voice

*Eye twitch* "No, I was being sarcastic" Kagome said in disbelif, seeing Tenten's face fall a bit "but that's a cool hobby, can you read mine one day?" Kagome asked seeing Tenten perk up

"Yeah sure" She said waiting for Kagome to get her key card from her pocket and sliding it across the port on the door

"Thanks Tenten" Kagome said hobbling over to the counter to where here grey and yellow messanger bag was

"No problem Kagome, I'll call you when dinner's done" Tenten called out closing the door behind her

"'Kay" Kagome said too late "hmm, phone, phone, phone..." Kagome said to herself digging through the imposible pockets lining the inside of the bag "There you...5 missed calls, from mom..." Kagome murmered to herself fliping the small silver device open and dailing her mother's number

"Kagome?"

"Mom are you okay, you sound upset, is everything alright?" Kagome asked distressed by her mother's tone

"Kagome honey, we were going to visit you today, but, I have been throwing up in the morning for the past few days, so I went to the doctor and.." Asagoa stopped her voice cracking

"Oh no mom, are you okay? What's wrong" Kagome said desperatly, tears forming in her eyes 'she's been diagnoasted with stomach cancer and is gonna leave me and Hizashi all alone' Kagome thought, spikes forming in her throught at the thought

"No Kagome, it's" *sigh* "I'm....**pregnate**"

* * *

haha, so you know how in manga from japan they sometimes show 14-16 yr looking boys smoking, I figured there they'd have the legal age to be around that age, but no, it's 20, so let's pretend the legal age is around...16? yeah 16 (I don't want Asuma to go to jail)

Soo, a lot of you guys have been asking about pairings, who'll she end up with, and well, I kinda don't know yet, I was hoping you guys would see how she reacts around the possible guy/guys, and you vote, top 3 (plus one or two...maybe :P) will end up trying to win her love, and we see how it pans out from there

So, majority vote decides the top guys, so you better start now! (personaly I think I should have a sexy, white haired human version of Sesshomaru come and sweep her off her feet, but nope, you can **only **pick from **Naruto**charachters, perferablely **male**characters, cause I just don't see Kagome as a lesbian, or bisexual)


	4. Homework?

Well danm, this sucks, so faithful readers, I shall be moving some time soon (but i get to stay in the same school *whoot*) anyways, I probably will have less time for writting than I've had lately, and even less for reading my fav stories (*cries* I haven't read anything since January) although I've been obsesed with combing through deviantart and ammasing a huge-normus anount of favorited works....but that OBLIOUSLY has NOTHING to do with it...:P

Ohh...and halfway through writting this chapter I started a new story :P (sorry!) I'll try and get the first chapter up after this is posted....maybe

*Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

* * *

**Ch 4**

_**"Homework?"**_

"....Okay, so that's...unexpected" Kagome finished off, flopping on the bed

"Oh God Kagome, what's with that pause, and** 'unexpected' **what the hell does that even mean?!" Asagao cried into the phone

"I-I just ment that it was **unexpected** mom" Kagome said pushing her fore fingers into her temples and massaging them lightly

"Oh sure, that's what it always means" Kagome's mom said sulkily

"*sigh* yeah that is what it means, I was having flashes of you getting stomache cancer and leaving me and Hizashi all alone" Kagome said honestly, turning on her side and twisting a strand of hair between her fingers

"Are you calling my_-Your _new, future sibling cancer?!_"_

"Of cource not, mother, I'm happy about you and Hizashi's new-child-in-the-making if you are, speaking of dad, how is he taking the news?"

"He's fine, extatic really, he went out and called everyone we've talked to in the past decade to brag" she said sighing, smile heard in her voice "you should have seen him, he went from pale as a gost from worry, to practicaly glowing with pride" Asagao said, pausing for a second "I don't think he's ever been so happy" she whispered

".....Is he there?"Kagome asked feeling her heart squeeze painfully

"No, well he is, but he's in the shower, and I was going to join him soon, right after I talked to you" Asagao said laughing, hearing Kagome blanch loudly across the line

"Ick" Kagome said, feeling her heart sink a bit more

"Well bye honey, since tomorrow is a friday, we'll come steal you away from that school for the weekend" Asagao said,saying a quick 'I love you' and hanging up

'What the hell' Kagome thought gripping the fabric of her shirt tightly over her heart 'Why the does the thought of another kid making them happy make me..holy shit, I'm jelouse of a fetus that's not even half formed yet' Kagome realized rubbing her knuckles into her skull and sighing 'That's..Oh god, it took me sixteen years to figure out I'm a selfish, petty person' Kagome frowned, walking to the bathroom mirror, while trying to keep off her bad foot 'God I'm stupid' Kagome thought seeing her eyes half filled with jelouse tears

"Kagome!" a slightly muffled voice yelled up the stairs to Kagome along with the steady pound of feet approaching her door "KaGOOMEE! DINNER!"

"I'm going Tenten, I'm just...washing my face!" Kagome yelled turning on the faucet and quickly splashing water on her face 'Holy fuck! that's cold' Kagome yelled internaly hearing her door swing open and Tenten walk in, belly flopping onto her bed

"Kagome, hurry up, or eles all the good food's gonna be gone, and I'll have to take your food mañana as retubution!" Tenten said, looking up at Kagome with large eyes

"Oh yeah" Kagome said sarcasticaly mopping her face with a towel and leveling a dull look at Tenten "You might not know this Tenten" Kagome said stalking closer to the girl in a threatening manner "But I am very protective of my food" Kagome said breaking out into a lopsided smile directed at the other girl who just sat there staring

"Whoo, bravo Kagome! You must be a really good actress" Tenten said standing up and holding the door open for her mildly injured friend "You had me going for a second" Tenten said laughing a bit "I actually thought you were going to hit me"

"Yeah hahaha, you were probably right" Kagome said grinning widely at Tenten, who just stared at her a bit

"Hahaha, you're funny Kagome" Tenten said walking slowly with Kagome to the kitchen

"aha, but I wasn't joking" Kagome said smiling good naturedly at Tenten, who gave her an uncomprehending look "I'm" Kagome started breaking out into a briliant smile "being completely serious right now"

"Uhh, right" Tenten said smiling weakly at the other girl and leading her into the large open kitchen area "Okay Kagome, this is the kitchen, and these are all the girl students in the entire school!" Tenten said excitedly

"Seriously?" Kagome asked "There's a total of six girls here counting you and me" Kagome whispered, seeing Tenten's head swivile around to peer at the group of randomly scattered girls, who weren't paying any attention to them

"Well, Samui and Karui are missing, but they and Omoi are all probably out shooting scenes for their movie...so there is a total of 8 girls at the school" Tenten said happily half skipping to the stove where the food was

"EH?" Kagome complained, raising her eyebrow at the brown haired girl, who looked at her from over her shoulder "Since when did 6 plus 3 equal 8?" Kagome asked, grabbing the plate Tenten handed her and filling her plate up

"It doesn't" Tenten said smiling a bit at the black haired girl to her left "I just forgot to mention Omoi is a boy, Karui and Samui are the girls" Tenten said, glopping a ton of food onto her plate and turning back to Kagome "Speaking of numbers, Kagome you messed up our schedual!" Tenten whinned, pouting at her

"What did I do?" Kagome asked tilting her head at Tenten

"Well, before we had seven girls so, we had set it up depending on the day, whoever has that day cooks, now we've got to squeeze you in there some how.." Tenten mumbled, looking off towards where the other girls were, huddled in the large living room

"Uh Tenten..." Kagome whispered, filling her plate

"I guess, we can just put you in on monday, and just move everyone back a day" Tenten mumbled not hearing her

"Tenten, Listen I-" Kagome started setting down her plate and placing her hand on the other girl's shoulder

"Well, that's just kinda confusing for everyone, I guess you can cover for the days when some's gone for filming"

"Tenten!" Kagome said loudly, shaking her to get her attention "I never learned how to cook" Kagome said, her face darkening slightly at her outburst

"Oh! That's no problem, Ino and Sakura never did either, so they just pay for chefs to come on their days" Tenten said, watching Kagome's face intently "And it's not a problem if you don't want to do that, Tenten said excitedly, "I can teach you"

"Really?" Kagome asked, seeing Tenten shake her head hyperactively, grabbing her plate and passing Kagome her own "That's really nice of you" She said following Tenten, who had two bottles of water in her hand to the living room

"Okay, women" Tenten said, placing her meal on the large coffe table that sat in the middle of a large L shaped couch "I don't know if you've met Kagome already, but, just in case, Kagome Higurashi, this is most of the student female population of Nadakai High school" Tenten said quickly, nestling herself on the floor between the couch and the coffe table, while Kagome did the same, only sitting at the opposite side from Tenten

"Kagome"

"Yes, umm..."

"Temari" the sandy blond haired girl said, waving her hand in the air in dissmial "hey I didn't have anymore classes with you after art" Temari said pouting slightly "Hey let me see you're schedual to see if we have any tommorrow" Temari said leanning over to peer at Kagome

"Well I would but I kinda left it in my room..." Kagome said blinking slightly at her

"Nah it's okay, you can just show me tommorrow during Kakashi's class" Temari said settling back into the couch

"Oh yeah, I remember seeing you there this morning" Kagome said smiling at her "but will I not have the same classes tommorrow?" Kagome asked, her eyebrows knitting together

"Yeah, everyone has the same music class, but some don't perform, and they usually go off and hang out wherever" Temari said, grabbing the controler and flipping through channels "Hey, you're on that show 'Inuyasha', right?"

"Yeah, but we've already filmed the last episode, I think it will end up finishing somewhere around next season" Kagome said, letting her thoughts trail off

"Aww that's sad, I really like your show" Temari said, stopping it on a channel where an episode of Inuyasha was playing "but that might have something to do with the massive amount of sexy man candy that's always on" Temari said, her eyes trained on the scene of a shirtless Inuyasha swinging an overgrown sword around at a sweaty, handsome Kouga "Damn, they really lucked out on getting these guys for your show" Temari mumbled, practicaly drooling

Kagome just smiled at her 'Well, I guess that was pretty much my whole thought proccess when I first started acting with them' "Yep,but when you really get to know them, they're just like family"

"Really, really hot sexy family" Temari interjected lightly, seeing a pristine, gorgeous Sesshomaru walk on to the screen and send a lazy blarringly bright green claw attack that ripped the land between the other two males "Hey is he really missing an arm?" Temari asked, tilting her head slightly

"No, thank god, they just crop it out of all the scenes he's in, but usually his sleve is long enough to cover most of it" Kagome said laughing and smiling at the other girl 'I think I like Temari'

~*time skip to next day*~

"Kagome!" two female voices yelled at the same time "Wake up if you want breakfast before classes start"

"Ugh, I'm comming, I'm comming!" Kagome yelled back, hearing double sets of feet trample down to floor "Damn, why so early" Kagome mumbled, grabbing a light tee shirt a pair of jeans and a fresh pair of undergarments "It's only pre-dawn for so long I suposse" Kagome sighed out, snatching up a towel and taking a quick shower "bleah, my hair is gonna frizz" Kagome complained to herself in the mirror, pulling on her fresh clothes and putting on a light amount of make up, and going down stairs

"Kagome, hurry up, we've got ten minutes till class starts, and I'm not gonna wait for you" Tenten said, grabbing a small silver device and putting it into her pocket

"Oh lighten up Tenten" Temari said pulling a water bottle and two granola bars from a cabnite on the far side of the kitchen "Neji will still be there even if you're a little late" Temari said smirking and handing the to go meal to Kagome

"Oh whatever" Tenten asid blushing hottly, and truning around in an indignant fashion "You know you want to see your precious Shikamaru" Tenten said peering over her shoulder and seeing the other girl lightly turning pink

"Um, Temari, Tenten, I don't mean to interupt your mini cat fight, but, I'm done" Kagome said, tossing her empty wrappers and bottle into the trashcan to her left "Can we get going now?" Kagome asked pulling on a pair of flats

"Err, sure" Temari said, following Tenten and Kagome out the door

"So, what's going on today?" Kagome asked, keeping up with Tenten's brisk pace

"Oh, just a few more performances,and then Kakashi's gonna let us pick our next assignment" Tenten said, pulling open the door that lead to the music building

"Well, that and I think Naruto and Kiba are giving us a little pre-class show" Temari said, hearing the light sound of cheers from inside the music room

"Oh? Then this will be a good one" Tenten said turning to Kagome "I am pleased to present the comedy musical duo, Naruto and Kiba!" Tenten said pushing open the door that lead into the music room, where the blond boy, and the spikey haired one with the fur lined hoodie from the day before were on stage

"Okay! We wrote this one the other day while watching 'Arrowhead: The Last Breathbender', it's called 'Eskimo'!" The blond one, Naruto, yelled out grinning toothily down at the crowd

_(Both)_  
_I'm the only gay Eskimo_  
_I'm the only one I know_  
_I'm the only gay Eskimo_  
_In my tribe_

_(Kiba)_  
_I go out seal hunting with my best friend Tarka_  
_But all want to do is get into his parka_  
_I'm the only gay Eskimo_  
_In my tribe_

_(Naruto)_  
_Well me and Muk-Fluk-Chuk-Buk_  
_We both like blubber_  
_But me I've got this crazy fetish for rubber_  
_I'm the only gay Eskimo_  
_In my tribe_

_(Both)_  
_I make a wish on the Northern Lights_  
_That I can find a decent pair of whaleskin tights_  
_I'm the only gay Eskimo_  
_In my tribe_  
_And the seals they sing now..._  
_*ARR ARR ARRUU*_

_(Both)_  
_These cold winter nights_  
_Are taking their toll_  
_I even get excited when I see the North Pole_  
_See the North Pole..._

_(Both)_  
_I'm the only gay Eskimo_  
_Only gay Eskimo_  
_I'm the only one I know_  
_The only one I know-oh-oh-oh_  
_I'm the only gay Eskimo_  
_In my tribe._

"HAhaha, wow Tenten, that was funny" Kagome said, smiling up at the two boys on the stage

"Right? They've got a couple other songs they wrote for fun" Tenten said smiling and walking over to the small crowd of people, dragging Kagome and Temari along with her "You have to hear them some time"

"Naruto you went yesterday, It's Kiba's turn to perform" The silver spikey haired man, Kakashi, said smiling from beneath his mask "But that was a good parady song"

"Yeah yeah, Kakashi sensei" Naruto said going off the stage and onto the ground floor, standing by a pink haired girl who was trying to cling to a boy with black spikey hair and Garra, who was sitting lazily in a chair in the front row

_(Kiba)_  
_Oooooh-_  
_Put your loving hand out, baby_  
_I'm beggin_

_Beggin, beggin you_  
_Put your loving hand out baby_  
_Beggin, beggin you_  
_Put your loving hand out darlin_

"Kagome" Neji said waving her and Temari over to where he sat at the edge of the second row,

'Man, Tenten must have a sixth sense for him' Kagome thought, moving with Temari to where they sat 'She already ditched Temari and me as soon as she'd noticed he was here' Kagome thought feeling her brows twitch a bit

_(Kiba)_  
_Ridin high, when I was king_  
_Played it hard and fast, cause I had everything_  
_Walked away, won me then_  
_But easy come and easy go_  
_And it would end_

"Kagome, so how's your foot? I saw you limping with Tenten out the classroom yesterday" Neji said, giving her a concerned look and putting his hand lightly on her shoulder

"Umm" Kagome said going red for a small second 'He saw that?' "Um I'm fine, haha" Kagome said trying to laugh off the hot feeling from where the skin of her shoulder was being covered by Neji's hand

_(Shikamaru)_  
_So ah, any time I need ya, let me go_  
_Any time I feed ya, get me low_  
_Any time I see ya, let me know_  
_But I planted that seed, just let me go_

_I`m on my knees when I'm (begging)_  
_Cause i don`t want to lose (you)_  
_I got my arms so spread_  
_And I hope that my heart gets fed _  
_Matter of fact girl I'm beggin_

"Sure? I've had some accidents nothing showed untill a few days later or even months" Neji said removing his hand from her person and resting it on his chin

'Whoo, why does it feel a little bit easier to breath' Kagome asked herself looking past Neji's head to see Tenten leveling a slightly jelouse look at her 'and now, not so much' Kagome thought, feeling Tenten's harsh stare pricking at her insides

_(Kiba)_  
_An empty shell_  
_I used to be_  
_Shadow of my life_  
_Was hangin over me_

_A broken man_  
_Without a throne_  
_Won't even stand the devils dance_  
_To win my soul_

"You should let me look at it" Neji finaly said looking down at Kagome, and seeing her flintch slightly

"Umm, what?" Kagome said, tilting her head up at him, and through her perifferals see Tenten frown

"Let me see it" Neji said slowly, as if talking to a slow child

_(Shikamaru)_  
_I'm fighting hard_  
_To hold my own_  
_I just can't make it_  
_All alone_

_I'm holdin on_  
_I can't fall back_  
_I'm just a con_  
_Bou't to fade black_

"It's okay, really I'm fine Neji" Kagome said wriggling her foot in the air to show him "If anything it'll just be a little bruised on the side" Kagome said seeing Neji send her a dubious look and turn around to talk to Tenten, who seemed extatic about the attention he was giving her

_(Kiba)_  
_Beggin, beggin you_  
_Put your loving hand out, baby_  
_Beggin, beggin you_  
_Put your loving hand out darlin_

"Kagome, comm'er" Temari said pulling lightly at her sleeve and dragging her over to where she and Garra were sitting "Hey let me see your classes" Temari said snatching up the small peice of paper and scanning through it

"Hello Garra" Kagome said smiling brightly at the red haired boy

_Beggin, beggin you_  
_Put your loving hand out, baby_  
_Beggin, beggin you_  
_Put your loving hand out darlin_

"Kagome" he said in a quiet voice, nodding his head at her

"So, um, I didn't know you could sing" Kagome said, her eyes following the three boys off stage

"I don't sing, I synthesized music, Temari and Konkuro do the voices on my tracks" Garra said focusing his teal eyes on her person

"That's cool" Kagome said looking at him interestedly "I've always wondered what my voice sounds like when it's auto-tuned" she said giggling a bit

"Speak into it" Garra said shoving a shiney new phone into her hands, and looking on to the stage where Ino was about to sing, and dragging that larger boy, choji back on with her

'um okay' Kagome thought, blinking confusedly at him "Hii" Kagome said into the phone's mic hearing it come back as a perfectly tuned synth notes "Oh that's so cool Garra" Kagome said, smiling widely at him and procceding to murmmer wild gibberish "I always wanted to sound like T-Pizzle"

"Eh Kagome, we have our next three classes together" Temari said over Ino's singing, tossing her back her paper "Garra, we've got last period together with her" Temari said, seeing him nod his head slightly at her

"Thank you Garra, Kagome said handing him back his phone" 'What classes do I even have today' Kagome thought, opening her paper and reading through it 'Acting, dance, and weapons training...really?' Kagome thought smacking her hand across her face "Why?" Kagome whispered, looking up at the roof

"What?" Temari asked, looking at Kagome, who sat next to her and her brother

"Ugh, I hate dancing" Kagome said dramaticaly, covering her eyes with her arm and sinking a little lower in her chair 'hrmm, whatever that girl is singing is catchy' Kagome thought nodding her head to the beat and mouthing the words to the chours "and everybody knows it, everybody knows it" Kagome sang lowly, along with Ino, smiling 'Very catchy song, stupid lyrics' Kagome thought lifting her head and smiling at her judo partner from the day before

"Good Ino, good pop song" Kakashi said, writting something on a peice of paper infront of him "Very mainstream, although, the lyrics, kind of..well...who am I kidding, in your brand of music, lyrics are the last thing anyone thinks about" Kakashi said, sweat dropping at the long haired blond "Okay class, as you know, fridays are assignment days, and as you know, I choose who gets what work" Kakashi said lazily, looking over at Kagome "Okay, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Sasuke, and...our newest edition, Kagome, line up" Kakashi said, pulling out a brown paperbag "Choose one, and if I agree with it it'll be your song to work on and perform by next week" Kakashi said smirking through the thin fabric of his mask at Kagome, who had yet to get up out of her seat

'Shit, shit, shit, shit' Kagome thought, looking panicedly at Temari and Garra

"Kagome" Kakashi said a child like wickedness in his eyes "I need you in line"

"Urg" Kagome mumbled, pushing her self rom her seat and standing beside the tall pale boy with spikey black hair 'I thought Temari said something about not performing' Kagome thought chewwing furiously on her lower lip

"Alright, Naruto, you first" Kakashi said, letting the blond boy rummage around the brown bag for a second "Let me see it" Kakashi said looking dully over his slip of paper "hrmm, this is a good one for you" Kakashi said smirking though his mask and handing the paper back to the blond "Singing about stalking shouldn't be too hard for you" Kakashi said moving to the pink haired girl next to him

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei!" The blond yelled throwing a slight fit "stalking's not cool!"

"Tsk Tsk Naruto" Kakashi said tilting his head back at the blond "I thought you wanted to be the best?" Kakashi said seeing the blond's head twitch in the directon where Kagome stood "Hmph well I don't like having to pretend to be a creepy stalker-"

"You won't have to pretend idiot, I've already caught you trying to see me naked a few times!" The pink haired girl said, punching him in the back of the head "Now shut it, we all need to get our songs and you sulking isn't making this go any faster"

"Oww Sakura, that hurt! I still have a bruise there from the last time you hit me" Naruto whinned, rubbing the back of his head and going off to mope next to Shikamaru

"Ah! Well this is good Sakura, you haven't gotten one of these in a while" Kakashi said giving the sheet of paper to her and seeing her smile brightly back at him while Kiba began digging through the bag

"Erm, Well Kiba, I guess this one will be easy for you" Kakashi mumbled, passing him a small slip and seeing the boy in the furry jacket smirk back at him

"Sasuke, pick" Kakashi said lifting the brown bag to the dark haired male standing next to kagome "Hrmm, well, this will be interesting" Kakashi said smiling throught his mask and handing the small paper back to the boy infront of him "Well, Kagome, Kagome, what kind of music do you like?"

"Umm, I like just about all music" Kagome said her face going red in embarresment 'Jeasus, what's up with that stupid default answer' Kagome thought punching herself internaly

"Perfect, Sasuke, Naruto, I want you to assist Kagome here in getting a song ready from scratch by next week, Kagome, you'll only need one song, although it is optional to perform a second" Kakashi said rummaging through his bag "You get free choice on what the topic of your song will be" Kakashi said tossing the bag onto one of the empty chairs "Naruto, Sasuke" The silver haired man called, drawing the curious look of the blond boy from earlier and the stoic almost glare of the boy who was atill standing next to Kagome "I expect you both to assist her should she ask for help, if I hear of any uncuoperative behavior" the silver haired man said his expression melting into a cheshire grinn "I shall revoke both of you applications to the audition for the spring concert"

"Tch" The raven haired boy muttered, frowning slightly at Kagome

'I'm sorry! I didn't mean to accidentaly almost get you kick out of something' Kagome thought, feeling a bit of a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomache

"No need Kakashi, I can handle helping out the newbie if it means I'll be entered into the concert" Naruto said grinning madly and puffing out his chest

"Naruto" Kakashi started, beginning to runn his hand through his spikey silver hair "I didn't say-"

"Shut up dobe! If anything I'm going to win it and you'll be dead last, again" the black haired boy, Sasuke yelled, flexing his arm and balling his hand into a fist

"As if Sasuke-teme, that was a fluke sickness and there's no chance in hell I'm going to loose to a pretty boy like you" Naruto yelled back, getting close to Sasuke in a threatening manner

"Let's go then asshole!" Sasuke said, pulling back his fist in tandem with Naruto and letting it sail throught the air to connect with the teen infront of him

'Holy shit, there gonna fight, and that teacher's not gonna do anything' Kagome thought squeezing her eyes shut and flintching back when she heard the sounds of fists hitting flesh

* * *

Naruto and Kiba's song was **Eskimo by corky and the juice pigs**, Kiba shika, and Choiji's song was **Beggin' by Madcon**, and I just got lazy with typing the words to Ino's song, so it was Supossed to be **Backstabber by Ke$ha** (It will almost certainly get stuck in your head, but the lyrics are extremly...childish? anyways it's ment to have impack later, if I even touch on 'that' subject, hehe)

ANNDD As of yet the votes tally up to be :

Itatchi - 1

Naruto - 1

Neji - 1 (or maybe not, Sugar0o, wasn't very specific :P)

but there will be side pairing that will (possibly) be altered depending on what is chosen the most, so plz vote, (and keep in mind I've yet to introduce other charachters into the story)


	5. Of Harlots and Hypocrites

Ok...so I don't think I clarified this, but just in case

**_When I post the voting results for who Kagome should be paired with I only include ppl that have gotten 1 or more vote, that means (as long as it's a MALE character from NARUTO, you can vote for them) Keep in mind if by popular vote someone completely ridiculous like, Fugaku, wins, I shall reject that result and use my almighty powers as author to...do whatever the hell I want :]_**

_(eh I'll just put it here, b/c the bottom a/n was getting too long) these are the results so far, of voting-ism, for who Kagome should be with)_**  
Itachi - 3**  
**Naruto - 2**  
**Neji - 1**  
**Garra - 1**

*Disclaimer, I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

* * *

**CH 5**

**"Of Harlots and Hypocrites"**

".....Hey...What was her name, Kogame?"

"Kagome"

"Oh, hehe, Kagome, are you okay?" a boyish voice asked, that didn't follow with the background noise of two rambunctious teens wailing on each other

'Eh?' Kagome thought opening her brown eyes to the scene of the two boys, frozen in place, both of their right arms extended and held in the position of a punch to eachother's arm, while they and just about everyone else sent her a confused look

"heheh" Tenten snickered, from where she sat with Neji, seeing panic fresh on her face "Kagome, with Naruto and Sasuke, this is normal"

"Yeah Naruto" Temari said, Getting up from her seat and leaning one hand on Kagome's shoulder, her other hand propped on her hip "Please don't scare Kagome anymore" Temari said feigning concern "What will she be the thirtieth girl to run screaming"

"But Temari" Naruto said, a playful grin spreading across his face "Don't you think you should let someone else do the 'scaring'? I mean we can't all be gifted with your face, or your ability to send your guys running with their tails between their legs"

"Hahah" Temari laughed clearly, dismissing the insult "Naruto, just because you were never man enough for me doesn't mean you should try and spend every waking moment attempting to keep others from trying"

"What?!" Naruto yelled, severely irked "You're crazy! Like I would go after some ra-tard girl like you who never got over the hairstyle she had when she was three!" Naruto yelled, flailing his hands every wich way, and causing Kagome to move out of the way, wich made Temari loose her leaning post

"Ooooh, Temari, I think he has you beat this time" Tenten yelled from her position in her seat

the sandy blond haired girl stood there fuming, her face slowly turning red 'my hair doesn't look like a three year old's' "At least I don't look like a friggn' kitty cat" Temari yelled pointing at his whisker marks

Naruto just smiled brightly at her 'oh, women' He thought, amusement bubbling over in his voice "At least I won't act like one, or so Shikamaru says" He said dropping in a laughing fit, while everyone else just stood there, looking at Temari, who'd frozen completely

"Shika....maru" Temari said in a sickly sweet voice, her eyes burning as she searching the room, and finding the boy inconspicuously, asleep in his chair "SHIKAMARU!" Temari yelled jumping on the back of the chair infront of him and gripping the fabric of his clothes tightly "WAKE UP YOU STUPID ASS!" Temari yelled, lifting him from his seat and tossing him around like a ragdoll

*BEEEPP*

"Come on Kagome, that was the bell to change classes!" Tenten said pulling Kagome out the door

"But..." Kagome said, seeing Kakashi grab a broom and start trying to 'shoo' Temari away, when Temari stood up on the ridge of the back of the seat infront of Shikamaru, still swinging him around like her life depended on it "....it was just getting good" Kagome said, feeling a little bit disappointed

"Don't worry" Tenten said pulling her friend from the room "Shikamaru's really good at playing possum, as long as you've got classes with them, you'll be seeing more of it" Tenten said snickering a bit more, as they ran to catch up with Neji

"But, Temari said she had her next class with me" Kagome said, trailing off

"Kagome, what was your next class?" Neji asked, setting his lavender grey eyes on her form

'uh..umm...' Kagome thought breaking eye contact with the Hyuga "Umm..." Kagome stalled, squinting her eyes, while she tried to visualize her schedule, which was still in her pocket "I have acting, class" Kagome said, feeling her mouth set in to a slight frown

"We have it too" Tenten said clapping her hand on Kagome's shoulder

"What's it like, stage acting?" Kagome asked, thinking of the tv shows she'd watch where the children would go to school, and on occasion, break out into spontaneous song and dance when anything mildly concerning happened 'ha, I wish it were like that' Kagome thought, smiling a bit to her self

"Jiraiya, will have us do some scenes, and depending on if he thinks we're good enough, he'll suggest us to his 'connections' for roles, or not, or he'll tell them about more than one of his 'worthy' students, and then there will usually be one who beats out the other for said role"

"What's he like?" Kagome asked, looking at Neji and seeing his slight smile pull down in a grimace

"Well...." Neji trailed off, a thoughtful look passing over his face "he's...sort of.."

"Don't worry Kagome" Tenten interrupted, poking her head around Neji, smiling a Cheshire grin "He'll love you"

"Tenten!" Neji said in an almost motherly tone of exasperation

"What? He'll just see her as he does every girl" Tenten said pouting, and mumbling something under her breath, and wrenching open a set of double doors, that were hiding the faces of a few people she vaguely remembered seeing in her classes

"Ohohohoo" an older man said, a merry almost drunken lit to his voice "And who might this be?" he said shaking his white mass of spiky hair, a crooked smile blossoming on his face, twisting the straight lines of red that went from his eyes straight down

"I am Higurashi, Kagome" Kagome said, sighing internally 'how many introductions will I have to give? I'm sure the entire measly student population knows my name' Kagome grumbled in thought

"We'll get up here so I-I mean, they can get a good look at the new girl" Jiraiya said, an almost begging tone, his small narrowed eyes going wide

"Go on Kagome" Tenten whispered, nudging her forward a bit "Don't worry he's harmless" she said a bit louder, the scurried off to sit down

'Fine, but if he touches me I'm going to scream bloody murder' Kagome thought, warily walking up to him

"So Kagome, I want you to-"

*Slam*

"AHA JIRAIHA-SENSEI, I'M SORRY I'M LATE BUT I-" *Blink*Blink* "Kagome-chan?" Rock Lee said his thick eyebrows knitting together "....KAGOME-CHANN!" He yelled throwing himself on to her and making her fall, Lee and all, onto Jiraiya "I missed you!"

"Ack! Lee, get off" Jiraiya barked, scuttling away from them, and making Kagome loose her balance, falling (again) on her back with Lee on top of her, straddling her waist, still entangled in an embrace (a bit unwilling on Kagome's part)

"Ohohoh" Kiba said in a perverted tone, smiling when someone started making suggestive catcalls "Get it Lee"

"Lee, off of Kagome" Neji ordered from his seat near the back "What would Sakura think?"

"Not much" a girl's voice mumbled, near the back

"My cherry blossom?" Lee asked freezing solid "I'd never hurt her! I'd protect her youthful smile Till the DAY I DIE!" Lee yelled, getting off of Kagome and in the face of a pink haired girl in a matter of seconds "Please, forgive me Sakura, I had no idea my greeting could be misinterpreted!" he said, gripping the green eyed girl's hand and tearing up a bit

"Whatever" the, quite appropriately named (in Kagome's opinon), girl said, her shoulder length hair splaying around her face

"Sakura!" Lee yelled, opening his arms wide to embrace her

"Lee!" Sakura said, sending him a scolding look "We agreed that I wouldn't take your advances on me as stalking if you understood and would comply with what I ask of you when I feel like I need space, correct?" she asked, seeing him shake his head at her roboticly "Well, I think a hug is getting into that 'too close' area, so please, step back a few feet" the pink haired girl said making a shooing motion with her hand "Kay that's good" Sakura said, sending him a half smile

'I should really take lessons from that girl' Kagome thought, propping herself up with both arms 'she looks like she's trained him well'

"Uh? Sensei, Sorry I got here late, I was staying a little late in Kakashi's room, and then he came so we went to class together" Temari said, gesturing to a dark haired boy who was moving towards an empty seat in the back "What were you doing on the ground with Lee on top of you Kagome?" Temari whispered, seeing Kagome's head fall

"Temari, Itachi, so good of you to join us, take a seat" Jiraiya said in a boisterous tone, looking at his newest female student "You may sit now" He said looking at Kagome,

"Come on" Temari said, gripping Kagome's arm and hoisting her up "tell me when we sit down" Temari mumbled into her ear dragging her into the only empty chairs that were right next to each other, in the back corner next to the older boy dressed in dark colors

"So what's with Lee trying to jump you bones in the middle of class?" Temari asked, raising a well shaped eyebrow at her, and sending her a teasing smile

"Ugh, I don't even know, he went to give me one of his death hugs, and tackled me into Jiraiya" Kagome said, letting her eyes slide to her new Sensei but not really listening to him "he seems like a pervert, but as soon as we hit him he got away, like we were the plague or something" Kagome mumbled, Seeing the edge of Temari's mouth twitch a bit

"Understandable, He was charged on sexual harassment a few years ago by a female student, but thank god the charges were dropped" Temari said, smiling at her "You wouldn't know how entirely shitty this class would be without him, plus that chick was totally lying, Jiraiya's a perv, no one can denie that, I mean he writes porn in his spare time, but he wouldn't go after a minor, or even a young twenty something" Temari said, lifting her hand and whispering in Kagome's ear "I hear he like the cougar types, that they make him feel young" Temari said laughing a bit while Kagome just made a slightly disgusted face

"Okay I've explained the rules of the exorcise, now to group you...." Jiraiya said, rubbing the scragly thin hairs that were begging to spout up on his chin "Ah, well since Kagome here has already been introduced to the rest of the class, and she's obviously met Temari, I want her and Itachi to be partners" Jiraiya "temari you'll be with...Naruto. Hinata and...Sasuke-Kun, Kiba and Tenten, Neji and Sakura, Ino and Lee. Now get too it!"

"Uh, were you listening to him when he gave out directions?" seeing Temari mirror her sheepish grinn, before walking over to her fellow blond

"Of course not, I was talking to you" Temari said, turning her head back slightly to her, "Ask Itachi, he's the guy I came in with"

"Okay" Kagome said, Scanning the classroom for a dark figure that was trying to high five or greet their partner 'Oh' Kagome thought blinking and staring straight into the upper portion of a well built boy's chest "Hello, I'm Higurashi Kagome"

"Uchiha Itachi" He said, backing up a few paces so they wouldn't be so close

"Um, sorry to ask, but did you hear what he said we would be doing?" Kagome asked, tilting her head 'He looks like that Sasuke guy, only like an older, more sleep deprived version' she thought resisting the strange urge to trace the contours those lines made on his face

"We have to be angry with each other arguing, he wants us to insult each other, but end our scenes with a none hostile feel, we have ten minutes, and then he'll have us do another" Itachi said, walking with Kagome following him to an area with more space "Which part do you wish to play?"

"What part can I play?"

"Which ever you wish" Itachi said, his coal eyes taking on a dull sheen, as he waited for Kagome to decide

"What two parts do you want us to play?" Kagome questioned not quite understanding

*sigh* "Let's just go by ear then" He said, closing his eyes, and standing stalk still, his dark clothes billowing slightly in a wind that was non-existent to all others "Are you ready?"

"Uh, sure?" Kagome said, still not quite getting it

"Okay, were starting now" he said opening his black eyes and leveling the coldest glare she'd ever seen on her person

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked, the slight flood of fear making her pitch go higher

"You" Itachi spat out in a voice filled with as much biting venom and ice as possible "How could you..."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Kagome asked, taking a few steps back 'the hell is he going on about?'

"You _harlot_" he said in an accusing tone, his eyes narrowing in a sinister way "I saw you with **him**"

'What are you...oh' Kagome thought, digging in her bearings and closing her eyes for a few seconds 'So he's the angry husband/boyfriend, and I'm the lowly whore? Well, let's see if that can change' Kagome thought smirking a bit on the inside and looking up at Itachi, her back straight and feet positioned firmly on the ground 'here goes' "You" she snarled back, her eyes like daggers "Are accusing me? **_Hypocrite_**, I've heard them talking, I even heard about the little _bastard _child you've sired up" she said, shoving his shoulders and making him step back a bit "You're nothing but a frenchified leech sent to suck the very life from me with your outrageous accusations!" 'Aw crap, what's his name...?'

"_Lies_" Itachi hissed at her, a look of complete contempt burning across his skin "Rumors are often just that, rumors, though I couldn't imagine a **_succubus_** like you would understand that when you wanton away all of your time with any male that happens to come across your path" He said, taking a menacing step back up to her, long pale hands twitching in anger coal eyes smoldering

"What are you trying to tell me?" Kagome asked, seething narrowed eyes piercing into his 'Shiz, I'm running out of good, old fashioned, insults' Kagome thought, a bit annoyed, "That I am buncombe, while you are all that's good and innocent in the world? Please" she said, a haughty light coloring her tone 'beat that' Kagome though satisfied smirk hiding just below the surface of mouth

He scowled at her, the skin around his mouth bunching up, twisting into an almost ugly sneer "Don't turn this into one of you're sick and twisted games" Itachi said, backing her into a wall and trapping her in with both of his hand placed firmly and loudly on the space centimeters from the side of her head and upper arm "Tell me the truth" he said leaning over her, filling her vision with black

"You can't belive what I've promised you time and time again?" Kagome asked, seeing his expression steel into one of scepticism

"I could never honestly invest any amount of faith in your word" he said, his expression melting seamlessly back into one of burning hatred "Especially lately, I knew something was different, was...wrong with you, I suppose it could have just been you getting a bit sloppy with hiding your true self" Itachi said his voice coloring black and white with monotone

Kagome let her eyes shift to reflect and almost amused cynicism letting a short breath of air through her nose in response 'Aw man, I think he's setting me up to admit the old cliche'

"I'll be damned before I marry an uncouth woman" Itachi said, gripping her small thin shoulders with his long pale hands, and looking as if to her very soul, with his black eyes "Answer Me" he demanded, wracking Kagome's small frame with shivers of fear

"Unbelievable" she mumbled, stilling her pounding heart 'I can't believe he actually scares me' Kagome thought, letting her head fall, her brown eyes loosing the ever present light they held "Do you even realise what you're saying?" Kagome asked lowly, feeling her muscles tense in response to the light squeeze he gave her shoulders

"Look at me" He growled, using one hand to push her head upto look at him, angry coal meeting crestfallen brown

"Do you know what you've just accused me of?" she asked, the first flood of bitter sad tears building up around the corners of her eyes and spilling forth

Itachi let the slow burning anger fade when he saw the thick stream of tears falling down from her face "I-"

"How could you-" Kagome stopped taking a shuddering shaky breath for good measure "How could you have such little faith in your fiance?" she asked, letting her entire form slump in response to his silent answer "Of course" she said breathy slight bitter laugh in her voice, letting her head fall to the side "I could have guessed you've never trusted me" she said her eyes misting over ".....the man you saw me with was the doctor, he says I'm with child" Kagome said just loud enough for him to hear

"Impossible" Itachi mumbled in a disbelieving voice, gripping her shoulders tightly his eyes getting a far away look

"Let me go" she said, reaching out her small hands and pushing lightly on his chest "just let me go" she said fidgeting a bit more in his grasp "I don't.....I don't want you!" she yelled desperately, feeling his steady hold of her still, and release "I should have never left the shrine" she mumbled, looking to him one more time "Promise you'll not go looking for me" she said seeing him nod his head "Good" she said lingering a bit longer and rubbing a hand lightly on her midsection, just under her naval "You may be apart of this child's life as of yet, but for now, I'll be going back to my family" she said, running her fingers lightly across the bare skin of his arm "Do not look for me" She repeated, seeing his coal orbs sink to her stomach, and his left hand moving as if to brush across it, before he came to his senses and forced it back down

"I'll find you"

"I know" Kagome said smiling peacefully back at him

"Oh! That was quite good for your first act Kagome" Jiraiya said, clapping both Kagome and Itachi on their backs "Heh, then again it could have just been from working with a seasoned professional like Itachi here" he said mussing both their hair "Okay everyone, this exorcise is over, Kagome and Itachi here had the most convincing performance" Jiraiya said, looking towards the others, "Okay, you two sit out of this next one, the rest of you will do...."

"Eh,um, I'm sorry, I kind of sort of...let you're name slip my mind while we were doing our on the spot skit" Kagome said, running her hand through her hair in embarrassment

Itachi just laughed, his face melting into a relaxed expression "It's fine, I forgot yours as soon as we started" he said moving to sit in an empty chair close to where they were standing

"Yeah, I didn't want to say the wrong name, so I tried to avoid it....as much as possible" Kagome thought smiling absentmindedly "but I think it worked out better that way"

"You're quite good" Itachi said, letting his limbs untense and relax in the chair "Are you an actress by profession?"

"You were better" Kagome said leaning back and enjoying the comfortable feel he had about him "And yeah, I've pretty much only been doing Inuyasha though, since I was roughly fourteen" she said, thinking of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru 'God, I was ready to start yelling their names at him like it was his' she thought smiling a bit at the memories of her cast members for the last two years 'Heh our little verbal slug fest reminded me of Sesshomaru when he'd get pissy with someone'

"Really? How's Sesshomaru?" he asked, looking at her through the corners of his eyes

"Sesshomaru is doing well as far as I know" Kagome said blinking her eyes at him "How do you know him?"

"We were on the same show as kids" Itachi said, waving his hand as if to dismiss the statement "We have a bit of a rivalry going on"

'Oh....he's the 'pompous insignificant bug' Sesshomaru would rant about when someone got him angry enough? Oooh, Sesshomaru really doesn't like him' Kagome thought, her mouth curving slightly 'I'd bet Itachi's not that fond of Sesshomaru either' "So you still keep in touch with him?" Kagome asked sceptically, watching his face closely

"When we see eachother" he said nonchelaughntly, training his eyes on the others who were still participating in their acts

"Can I assume that's not often?" Kagome asked, feeling the corners of her mouth lift up subconsciously when she saw Lee and her blond Judo partner walking along the floor as a crab would 'So glad I got exempt from that' Kagome thought seeing the other groups doing similar exorcises, Neji and the pink haired one were acting as birds, flapping at each other with unhappy faces, while Temari and the blond she'd met earlier were jumping around like frogs 'heh, priceless, the scene of Tenten meowing'

"It would be correct to assume" Itachi said, an amused smirk forming "Ridiculous" he mumbled, looking straight at the black spiky haired boy he resembled so much

"He's your brother" Kagome said, more of a question then a statement, while she watched Sasuke sulk as he and a pale blueish haired girl slithered on the floor 'Snakes? Man, Sensei's harsh'

"I'm emmbarested to admit it, but, yes" he said hearing a light giggle erupt from the smaller raven haired girl next to him "What is so funny?"

'That you and Sesshomaru could quite possibly be the most similar people I've ever met' "I just find this unbelievably amusing" Kagome said, letting her eyes slid back to the others, who were still practicing their animal impressions 'I wonder if Inuyasha and Itachi's brother are similar too'

"I agree"

* * *

Oh Damn it! I have no Idea how to write for Itachi, shit! Okay sorry if he's a little weird, I just have no clue how he'd speak in...any situation where he wasn't pretending to hate Sasuke

Okay, so I wanted them to argue, but with better words than just 'cunt' and 'ass', so I decided for them to use older english insults (yay!) still don't know where I'm going with that, but  
words!, this is a list of the words and definitions you may or may not be familiar with:

**Harlot:** Prostitute; woman who engages in sex for money  
**Frenchify:**1) To make French in quality or trait 2) To make somewhat effeminate, and 3) To contract a veneral disease (a 19th century slang)  
**Succubus**: a demon in female form that has sex with men in their sleep  
**Wanton:** 1)Immoral or unchaste 2)lewd. 3)Gratuitously cruel; merciless  
**Buncombe:** A ludicrously false statement. Basically it means bullshit or nonsense (but it's a noun, go figure)

I don't know about you guys but frenchify was defiantly my fave, and you can use the definition you think fits best ;P, but i did some research looking for cool words for them to use,and if you type in _neatorama insults_, you'll find the website I used to get frenchify and buncombe:P

Review, please? Or else I'll tell the little frenchified succubi to visit you at night


	6. Clash of the Beectopus

Awww, you guys, **kakashixangela** and **Haru Inuzuka **make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside (I love you guys) 3 really, their reviews make my day, so hey, guess what, this chapter is dedicated to the both of you, for making me feel so good :]

*Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha

* * *

**Ch 6**  
**'Clash of the Beectopus'**

"Ahh" Kagome yawned, walking through a small crowd of females

"KAGOME!"

'Make that mostly females' Kagome thought, turning her sleepy eyes to Lee, who seemed to live in a leotard and training suit hybrid 'What would that be called? Leo suit? Trainotard? Yeah, a green Trainotard....with orange...whatever those are called, sweat sleves' "Hey Lee" 'Hmm, Sweves? A green Trainotard with orange Sweves? I really should drop this' Kagome thought groggily, foucsing on Lee

"How did you like Kurinai-sensei's dance class?" he asked, walking with her to the gym for their next class

"It was okay" Kagome said, twisting the corner of her mouth a bit at him 'At least I got to sleep' Kagome thought, trying to remember the way to the gym "How did you like class today?" Kagome asked, wondering how long it would take Tenten and Temari to finish changing

"I think eveyone could have been more youthful with their movements" He said exuberently, moving his head and shaking his hands around to show her

'Really? I thought you covered everyone's lack of 'youthfulness' when you started doing that weird ninja, break dance, kickboxing, split thing' Kagome thought her head almost spinning when she remembered his crazy moves "Ah, youthful how?"

"You know expressing themselves in a youthful, energetic way" Lee said cherrily, raising his hands in the air and swaying them around "Can't you feel the 'Good Vibartions'?" Lee asked cornily, laughing at his own obscure reference, while holding the door open for Kagome

'He did not just refer that song by Marky Mark' Kagome thought sweat dropping at him, and walking into the gym 'Does he even realize that that song came out before WE were even born?' she thought incredulously, walking into a practicaly empty room 'Garra!' Kagome thought happily ditching Lee and prancing over to the red haired teen "Hey Garra, what ah, class did you just come back from?" Kagome asked, trying to make conversation

"Free period" he said plainly, focusing his sea green eyes on her form

"Free period...how do you even get that?" 'Because right now I have a few classes I want to drop' Kagome thought, sitting next to him in the bleachers

"After you can prove you deserve it to principale Tsunade, she'll let you drop as many clases as you want as long as the school still makes money off of you" Garra said quietly, blinking his heavily darkened eyes at her

"Really?" 'I should probably ask her some time in the next week or so, or maybe Hizashi or mom has gotten call' Kagome thought blinking her eyes back at him 'That'll work out perfect, They're gonna see me today' she thought, smiling at Garra "Hey I-"

"Yo, you're Kagome Higurashi, right?" a dark skinned man with blindingly bright white hair in corn rows asked, twisting his large head down at her and revealing a tattoo of bull horns on his left cheek

"Yeah" Kagome said blinking at him strangely

"You like Enka Rap?" he asked, pursing his lips, as if the answer to his question were gravely important

She just shook her head in comfirmation, and gave him a surprised look when he held up his large fist up to her 'Okay...' Kagome thought bumping her small knuckles into his

"Yosh!" he said exuberently messing with the small pair of sunglasses on his face "Hey Kagomie my homie, It's me the Bee I gotta lesson to teach but I won't charge a fee" he half sang half rapped to her, smiling

*Giggle* "That was good..uh....Sensei" Kagome said laughing 'He's gonna be cool' Kagome thought seeing him send her a crooked smile

"Heh, I'm Killer Bee, your sensei for wepons training" he said, his dark skin bunching up as he kept smiling at her "The Tripple threat Enka singer, Rapper, and Weapons master, doing an introduction rap was nothing" He said, standing heroicly, and pausing as if the entire suddenly full room were clapping for him

"Bee-san, your music makes my ears bleed" the blond boy, Naruto, yelled, his hands clamped over his ears

"Shut up fox boy, you don't know quality when you hear it" Killer Bee remarked back, seeing the blond boy grinn widely at him

"At least I'm not tone deaf, you sound like a dying cow and a cat in heat rolled into one" the blond remarked, holding his head up childishly and smirking

"Oh Yeah? Your music's about as flaming as Adam Lambert singing songs from a Cher cd. And about as original as an auto-tuned anything." Killer Bee said grinning widely at him, and crossing his heavily mucled arms across his chest "Got anymore?" he asked, amusment covering his face when the blond stood there for a few seconds more

"NARUTO sit down!" The pink haired girl from earlier yelled, yanking him into the bleachers "Continue Sensei!" She choursed in, smiling

"Yo class!" he said throwing up his hand in a lazy wave a few of them sending him a half wave back "Yosh! we're doing the usual today, katas, and range training, now split, guys and girls!" he said, waiting for them to split

"Yo Itachi, commer" Killer Bee said, guestering for the Uchiha to join him

"Oi, Kagome" Temari said, drapping her arm around Kagome's neck and smiling at her "How do you like Bee's class?"

"So far? It's pretty great" Kagome said, smiling back at her, and looking back over to Killer Bee and Itachi, who were having a hushed conversation "Hey what were those things you gave me at lunch?" Kagome asked, sudenly craving the sweet fruit flavored snack she'd shared

"Oh, it's, like, condensed bits of strawberries and oranges and...stuff" Temari said off handedly, giving her a wierd look "Why are you thinking about food?"

'I dunno' Kagome thought her mouth watering slightly, while she looked on in the same direction

"Whoa,..._**Kagome**_" Temari said sugestively, looking at her friend with knowing eyes "You..I never would have guessed, but, you're getting into ogling the local man candy, eh?" she said, elbowing the other girl in the ribs "whipe your mouth you're practicaly drooling"

"Wh-what are you talking about" Kagome said wipping her mouth selfconciously, and moving her eyes to Temari

"Don't denai it, you're totaly checking out Itachi" Temair said, smirking when the Uchiha flipped off his shirt, and grabbed two swords from a cabinet near by, and went into an other room and came back with seven short swords, his well toned chest practicaly _sparkling_

*sigh* "They fall so soon" she said shaking her head, as she saw Kagome's eyes mist over "Okay, I was just kidding before, but this is just _emmbaressing_" Temari said, standing infront of the dark haired girl and blocking her veiw of the shirtless Uchiha "I know, I know, he's mesmerising, but get it together woman, you did shows with _Sesshomaru_ dammit"

"Fluffy was never shirtless" Kagome mumbled, recovering from..the....ah, well placed distraction, as she liked to think of it "And come on Temari, give me some credit, I haven't been like that since we first started filming for Inuyasha" she said, steeling herself from slipping back into her..'trance'

"Be that as it may, there will be a lot of shirtless-ness, especialy from Itachi-kun" Temari said smirking, looking into her brown eyes and holding her shoulder lightly "And Killer Bee, they've been partners lately, and with Omoi, Karui, and Samui, being off right now for filming, you've got to 'suffer' like this for at least a few more weeks"

'Whatever, the more guys walking around like it's normal, the less stalker-ish it'll look if I stare' Kagome thought auto-maticaly blinking at herself 'No, stop, continuing this line of thought will just lead to the sexually deprived musings Mom's always forcing on me' she told herself, shaking her head a bit "Uhuh" Kagome hummed uninterestedly 'I think I really am her daughter' blinking at the other guys who'd gone to get gooden bamboo swords "What are they doing? Didn't Itachi get most of the swords for them?"

"Oh, that's right, you haven't seen Killer Bee's technique yet have you" Teamri said slyly, grinning when their teacher walked up to them "Killer Bee-san, Kagome hasn't see your 'Octopus' style, can she stay, at least until she sees what you can do?" Temari asked, catching the keys he tossed at her, and skipping off with the other girls to grab bows and arrows

"Fo sho" he said nonchelaughnly, shrugging at her and pulling off his shirt to reveal a chisled slate chest the color of earth, with a few tattoos along his shoulder,

'Holy...Jesus, as healthy as Itachi looks, compared to Bee-sensei, he looks like a pebble going up against a boulder' Kagome thought, siting on a bit of empty bleacher, and settling in to watch the show

"Ready?" Itachi asked, holding two katanas tightly in his hands and shifting into a low stance, his milky white skin rippling slightly with the tensing of his mucles

"'Course, but I think you should go first" Killer Bee said, picking up a couple leather straps from nearb by counter and slinging them across his chest "It wouldn't be fair if.." he said gathering the eight short swords and sticking them in the hoops of leather chord, letting the scarbourd of each hang beside his bare skin "..I take you out in the first two minutes and emmbaress you infront of Kagome here" he said grinning at him and drawing two of his swords "Make the first move idiot" he said in a singsongy voice streaching his mucely arms above his head "Or else I'll have to wait and groove, and you'll never _imprrooovee_"

Itachi looked over to Kagome and *sighed* as if pleading for her to interfear with the sounds Bee was making "Fine" he mumbled, running at him with his right hand towards his front and making a sweeping motion towards Killer Bee's feet

"Oh? Getting serious?" Bee asked, smirking at his student who simply stood up straight after he'd flipped out of his range "Okay, if the weasel wants to show it's claws, the octopus will pull out all it's tenticales" he said happily, seeing Itachi's mouth twich up in a slight smirk

'What the...? What's he doing?' she thought seeing Bee place a swors in his mouth, in the crook of his elbow, and in the bend of the knee opposite, between his neck and shoulder 'How the hell did he manage to hold all seven of those with out falling on his face like an idiot' she ranted seeing his expression switch into one of malice

"Bee-san, I must be improving for you to be resorting to 'this' so soon into our battle" Itachi remarked, narrowing his eyes at his teacher, and circling caciously

Killer bee just smirked around the sword he had in his mouth and made a B line straight for him

'Don't die, don't die, don't die' Kagome chanted in her head, seeing Bee do a strange twirling spinning movement when he got near Itachi who blocked with his two katanas and kicked out a leg, hitting Killer Bee straight in the chest and making him stumble back a bit

"Keh" Killer Bee coughed out grinning toothily at Itachi, letting the sword that was in his mouth fall to the ground with a loud clang "Not bad, putting some of Guy's moves in there" he said, seeing Itachi's face remain in the same calculating mask, his two swords held before him "When are you really going to fight back?"

Itachi said nothing, just let the corner of his mouth slide up in a slight smile squaring his shoulders as if he were waiting to be hit

"Fine, but...." he said, a serious look passing across his face"There'll be no mercy" he spoke gravely, dashing towards him and whipping his arm straight, releasing his hold on two of his swords and plucking one from the air, slamming the side of his blade into the one that was still falling, raceing to where Itachi's feet were seconds before "'Cause you know I float like a butterfly" he said, arking the one he'd caught in his hand to slam into Itachi's ribs. The sharp sound of metal *clanged* out, where Itachi had bocked with both of his swords "And sting 'cause I'm Bee" he yelled out, driving the side of his shoulder where another sword rested towards Itachi's neck

"ITACHI" Kagome screamed, shutting her eyes and covering her suddenly pale face 'Sensei didn't just kill him, he was playing and....holy shit, who am I kidding, he's got 'Killer' in his fucking name' Kagome thought, feeling a hot ice slide through her veins 'Okay, d-don't be ridiculous, there's no way he's dead, it's just practice...for the day he actually kills him..' she thought, taking a few deep breathes and shaking her head 'Just look' she commanded, opening one eye slightly to see the sword Killer Bee had wedged between his knee and stomach slicing into Itachi's side, centimeters before the one crooked by his shoulder could make contact with Itachi's neck

"I-Itachi" Kagome said worriedly, running to the both of them and seeing one of Itachi's swords pressed firmly agaiinst Killer Bee's abdomen "Are you....?" Kagome said trailing off, when she pushed away Bee's sword to see already brusing skin 'Oh...well..' she thought blinking and turning to Killer Bee and seeing similar results "These are blunted aren't they?" Kagome asked, feeling her face burn with emmbarresmanat and slight anger

"Of course" Killer Bee said blinking at her like she were slow

"We aren't crazy" Itachi said rolling his eyes and wincing a litttle bit when he breathed in

"You stupid" Kagome said glowering at him, and getting a huffy look on her face "But you still got hurt" she said pressing her index finger against his, now bright red side, "You could have cracked a rib or worse" she said spreading the rest of her hand along his side and feeling alond his rib cage "Does it hurt more when you breath or when you move your midsection?" she asked scowling at him

Itachi gave her a confused glance and frowned *Sigh* "I'm..." he said his breath hitching painfuly when he went to suck in a small breath

"Fine? No, you're not" Kagome said, narrowing her eyes at him "Look, it's not broken, if it were then you'd be standing here with a side that looked like it was filled with broken twigs" she said *sighing* exasperatedly at the Uchiha who continued to give her a stubbourn look "You aren't coughing up blood so it probably hasn't collapsed a lung _yet_, and you weren't hit on your left so your spleen _might_ not be rupturing" she said turning her defiant brown eyes one his coal colored ones "Those are like, the worse things that could happen" 'Besides tearing them from the vertibra of your spine' "So you won't have to sit out of your silly testosteron driven death matches for more than a few weeks" she said, seeing Itachi roll his eyes at her

"Ugh, the bossy one is right" Killer Bee said, reciving a slight smile from Itachi and a blaghtent frown from Kagome "Go to Shizune, she'll fix you up" he said turning around and hearing Kagome take a deep breath to argue with him "And take her with, she seems like she'd be the one to bitch about no one going with you or something like that" he said off handedly, seeing Kagome deflate

"Stupid Sensei" Kagome mumbled, bending down to grab Itachi's shirt for him and placing the katanas he held on the bleachers she was just sitting on "Who wants to be a 'Beectopus'" She mumbled pushing the door open for Itachi and glaring at the back of Bee's head through the reflection of the glass door

"What" Itachi asked, pausing and placing a hand across his torso "Is a 'Beectopus'?" he asked tilting his head at her

"What a jackass becomes when he never grows up" Kagome answered automaticaly, blinking as she proccessed what she'd just said 'I should really think about what I say before it comes flying out of my mouth' she thought, hearing Itachi make a few painful gasps "Huh, see, you sir, must have torn your ligaments, or at least bruised them pretty bad" she lectured, her eyebrows drawing down in concern when his back hunched over "Hey, if you want we can hang out here for a little while until you're ready to go" Kagome said reaching out to his bending form

"I'm fine" he said roughly, keeping the pressure of one hand on his right side and walking slowly with Kagome

"Are you sure?" she asked, pursing her lips at him 'I hope he didn't fracture it' she thought, worriedly wondering if she could support his towering form

"Do you mind?" Itachi asked, looking towards the double doors of clean looking building that was decidedly well placed by the gym

"Of course not" she said, moving to hold the door open with her back while he passed infront of her

"Oh goodness" someone sighed out in the tone of an exasperated tone "Did you and Na-Oh, Itachi-kun, Tsunade told me you'd be back to regular classes by today" the surprised short haired woman said looking surprised, "Hello Kagome, how are you?" she asked looking happily to the raven haired girl standing next to Itachi

"I'm fine, I actually came here with Itachi, he and Sensei were...sparing I guess you could say" Kagome said, rolling her eyes at the unsure word "Anyways Itachi ended up getting Bee-san's sword slammed into his ribs" she said seeing Shizune become concerned imediatly and whisk him off to an empty cott in her office

"Tsk Tsk, Itachi-san" Shizune clucked, sounding disappointed "It's been what, not even a day and you're back here" she said shaking her head at him "You know you should really take more care of yourself" she said, looking through a small drawr and pulling out a small coil of wrappings and some medicine "Okay take..oh, heh, I didn't even realize you were already shirtless" she said smiling good naturedly "Okay sit up" she ordered, feeling along the entirety of his right side "Hmmm, there doesn't seem to be anything broken" she mumbled, Kagome, nodding along in agreence "and it doesn't look like the spleen's leaking out blood" she said glancing at his left side "..._Yet_"

Itachi just sent Kagome a withering glance, to wich she answered with an all knowing I-told-you-so look

"Itachi-kun, it doesn't look that bad" she said crossing her arms and looking straight at him "It didn't seem to hurt you much when I was probing your ribs, so I think they'll just be bruised for a week or two" she said holding up a bottle of pills and the wrappings "Okay, now, I'm going to give you this bottle of pain killers if you need them, now you have an option, I can wrap you, so the pain will lesten, but you'll heal abit slower, or I can leave you be-" she said seeing him give her a dull look "I know" she said tossing the white cloth into the cabinet and looking at him "I'll bring you some ice" she *sighed* rubbing the back of her head and getting up to leave

*Sigh* 'I think I was wrong, maybe this guy's as bad as Inuyasha, being so reckless' she thought, looking around the rather large and well stocked room

"You never answered me" Itachi said after a few seconds of silence, examining her face

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked raising a femine eyebrow at him and trying to see similarities in Inuyasha's face and his '...It's no use, he's definatly more of a Sesshomaru type in the face'

"'Beectopus', unless you were being serious when you said that it's 'What a jackass becomes when he never grows up'" he said, smiling a small smile at his raven haired companion

"Oh, heh, it was a mesh of a Bee and an octopus, and since, he's 'Killer Bee' and he's got that 'octopus' style of sword fighting" Kagome explained, moving her hands a little to prove her point "And he's a...Oh, Itachi, I still..uh, have your shirt" Kaome said blushing a bit, and holding it up for him to see

"Toss it" he said raising his left hand to catch it, from where Kagome stood a few feet away

"Can you even put it on?" Kagome asked, seeing him have a bit of difficulty getting it over his head *Sigh* "Okay, I'll help you dress, just 'cause I hate seeing someone who's about as able as a gimpy 2 week old baby struggle" she mumbled, smirking at him when he frowned at her insult "Just kidding" she said, scrounching up his shirt and looking down to where he sat "Can you raise your arms?" she asked hearing him give her a slightly annoyed *sigh* "With out crippling yourself further?" she asked, seeing him, _again_, frown at her

"I don't know, you tell me" he said snappily, scowling a little at her when she grinned, and slipped his left arm into a hole in the shirt "Geez, your arms are heavy" Kagome complained, nibbling on the inside of her cheek "You can use your right arm yourself?" she asked, seeing him blink dully at her, and procced to shove his other arm into it's rightful part in the shirt

"Although you obliously choose to belive otherwise, I am clearly, not a cripple in need of your help with the most basic things" he said monotonously, his half lidded black eyes going flat

"Is that so?" Kagome asked, cheekily, raising her eyebrow at him "Alright, get the rest of your shirt on with out my help" she said simply, moving from her place beside the cott Itachi sat on to a fluffy chair in the corner

Itachi "Tch" Itachi clicked, staring intently at the wadd of shirt that was half on his arms, half over his chest "Che" he mummbled out, trying to keep his right arm as flat beside his body as possible

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Kagome asked, looking with her wide brown eyes as he struggled to pull his shirt behind him with only his left hand 'Ohh...this is almost sad' "All you have to do is ask"

Itachi ignored her and continued to struggle "Fine" he sighed out exaspereated at her, letting his arms fall to his front

"I didn't hear a please in there" Kagome said, looking at her shirt and picking off imaginary lint, and hearing Itachi huff loudly at her 'Damn, and I liked being the annoying one for a change' she thought *sighing* and staning from her chair "Fine, fine, I'll help you, but you'll have to stop moving around" Kagome said standing in front of him and waiting until he stopped flailing "Okay, lean forward" Kagome said, seeing him give her a look "What?" Kagome asked, seeing him continue to stare at her "Are you...not cool with being in my personal space or vice versa?" Kagome asked, her mouth drawing down in dissatisfaction "Well It's only a few seconds" she mumbled, leaning over him and pulling his shirt over his head and back, trying to avoid contact with her brests and his back

"Oh...well...If you two must do this now, is the clinic the most appropriate place? I'll have to resteriliez the place"

*Ommph* *Gah*

'Ouch' Kagome thought mentaly, blinking away the spots in her vision 'Ugh Shizune...this was a hell of a lot less aqward before you came in' Kagome complained internaly, her face coloring bright red 'Hell before you walked in this wasn't weird at all' she complained, turning her head and sending Shizune a mortified look, from where she stood frozen in a half bent position, the top of Itachi's head nestled beween her brests and the rest of his face resting somewhere between there and her belly button "...Uhh"

"Kagome" Itachi mumbled through the fabric of her shirt, where his face was pressed "Can you move?"

"Uhh yeah" Kagome mumbled, removing her person from his face, letting him sit fully up

"Here's your ice Itachi" Shizune said tossing him the clear bag of ice "Feel free to use on your side or any other part thet might be swelling" Shizune said laughing pervertedly, dodging the small chunk of ice he chucked at her

"You're talking to a student woman, at least act like you're not a sick, imature teenager" he said, holding the against his side and pulling another small peice of ice "It's unprofesional" he grumbled, tossing the ice up and dow in his hand

"Unproffesional my ass, if anything what I'm saying is tame" she said, handing Kagome his pills and winking at her "You should hear Tsunade talk when she's drunk and her students are around"

"That's quite unnessicary" Itachi said tossing the other peice of ice at her and pegging her in the shoulder "Kagome seems perfectly able to learn the inner workings of perverts without you or your teacher's help"

"Watch it weasel" Shizune said sorely, rubbing the small bruise he'd left from hitting her shoulder "Or else the next time you walk in here you'll be getting a healthy dose of laxative in your medicine" she said threateningly, smiling sweetly at him

"I'll keep that in mind" Itachi said back, standin up from the small cott and grabbing the medicine from Kagome's arms "Good bye Shizune-san"

"Good bye Itachi-kun, Kagome-san, say hi to Sasuke-san for me if you see him"

"Of course" Itachi said sending a lazy wave to her, while Kagome opened the door for him, the two of them walking out

* * *

Okay, so I don't know if you guys figured this one out (I kinda fell in love with the idea after writting the last chapter) but the polls sre closed, 'cause even though I was originaly leaning more twards Neji, and didn't originaly plan on making him a part of this story, Itachi just kinda...fits, so this is officialy an **Ita/Kag** story *Yay*  
(But now this means I'll have to rethink the rest of my plot...damn it!)

Lol, is it weird that everytime I try and write for Lee I have like...Eye of the Tiger and Good vibrations playing through my head? BTW sorry, the spell checks being stupid, so if something's spelled dumbly, don't be pissed

**Reveiw, Review, Review!** or else....I'll be upset... and that will make me loose my muse....


	7. The Dobe, the Duck Butt, and the Whale

*hyperventilates excitedly* You guys! I'm going to New York (hopefully) this summer! not (NYC, some little town outside of Buffalo) but Yay! :DDDDD I'm so excited, I've never been in the upper united states besides an hour stop at Philadelphia Airport for a transfer to another flight (but this time my mommy and daddy won't be with) :o I can't wait

btw, whatever is in parenthesis during Kagome's song is Naruto and Sasuke singing background vocals :P

*Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha, or Naruto

* * *

**CH 7**  
**"The Dobe, the Duck Butt and the Whale"**

_A dog on the prawl when I'm walkin through the mall _  
_If I could man I would probably flirt with all of yall _  
_Yeah yeah homie you say she yo girlfriend _  
_But when I step up to her, Ima be like tarzan_

'Oh godness' Kagome thought massaging her temples and leaning forward, touching her forehead to the hard cool plastic of the seat infront of her "I'm soo not ready for this" she mumbled, a fourth wave of nervousnss roll over her since Kiba first began his performance 'As much as I loved seeing mom and dad this weekend, I really could have used that time to get my song down better' she thought unhappily, figgiting in her chair

_Soon as I see her walk up in the club Ima flirt _  
_Winkin eyes at me when I roll up on dem dubs Ima flirt_

'Okay, okay, this isn't any different from me acting, I just have to do it in one shot...and if I forget my lines I'm screwed' she thought biting her lip and feeling her heart constrict in nervousness

"Kagome-chan are you okay?" Naruto asked, leaning down towards her, and placing a hand on her shoulder

_Ima, Ima, Ima, Ima flirt _  
_Ima, Ima, Ima, Ima flirt_

"I'm fine" Kagome said lifting her head and sending him a watery smile "Just a little nervous"

"Well don't be, Sasuke, me, and Shikamaru will be going up with you" he said rubbing her back encouragingly "It's okay, I promise, the nerves before the performance are always worse than during the actual show" he said, sending her one of his trademark sunshine smiles "I'm up next and then it's your turn" he said standing up and moving around her to go on stage

'Sure' Kagome thought bitterly, puckering her lips in dissatisfaction 'Of course you can say that so easily, this is what, your seventieth performance' she said to herself mopping and rubbing circles on th backs of her hands 'okay, okay, calm down, just breath' barely noticing the soft click of the door to the music room opening

"Alright guys, this song's about...a very persistant kind of love" Naruto said, smiling widely at he small crowd of people before the stage

"Naruto, they all know it's about stalking" Kakashi-sensei said leaning around his porn book and looking dully at the blond who was on stage with an electric guitar in his hands, Kiba on the drums and Shikamaru sitting at a piano behind him

"Eh, shut up Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said, his face coloring a light red "Um, where was I...Oh yeah, this one's called Sweet Tangerine, and-" he paused, looking straight at his newest friend, who seemed to be suffering through a small heart attack "_Kagome_ will you just calm down, this isn't that hard, just do what I'm doing"

'Emmbarising' she thought, her face flaming red when the blond drew attention to her, refusing to make contact with Naruto's crystalline eyes as he started his song

"Kagome" the calm, almost silent word went floating by, almost lost in the beginings of Naruto's song, scaring her out of her wits

"Mreph" Kagome squeaked out, her heart pumping thunderously in her chest, as she turned to see the culprit that had scared the living day lights out of her "I-Itachi" KAgome gasped out, frowning at him and scooting over a chair "I almost thought you weren't going to show" Kagome said smiling at the elder Uchiha

_Sweet tangerine, will you please come back to me?_  
_Cause I don't think that these feelings are gonna leave_

"Why would I not?" Itachi asked, settling himself into the seat beside her an peering at her through the corner of his eyes

_Light cuts through the clouds and haunts me, like bad dreams_  
_Outside lookin' in I'm feeling lost and cold as sin_  
_A shred of hope a little bit of sweetness - anything please, except for defeat_  
_If I could I'd lock you up and toss out the key, it's just you and me_

"I dunno, I just figured since you haven't been here since monday and it's already thursday, that you just weren't going to show" Kagome said rubbing the back of her head lightly

_Crept through the curtains, as quick as the cold wind_  
_Slowly exploring the room where you sleep_  
_The stare of your portrait, the passing of your scent_  
_Left me no choice but to stay_

"Hmm, well, we do have the audition today" he said looking up to the stage where Naruto was performing "I could not miss that, of course" he said his mouth lifting in a smirk only half hidden from her

_I will dissolve into the dark beneath your bed_  
_My hands will wait for a taste of your skin_

"Of course" Kagome mumbled smiling at him "you know, I can't believe Jiraiya had referred us both to the director for roles"

_Sweet tangerine, will you please come back to me?_  
_Cause I don't think that these feelings are gonna leave (yeah, yeah)_

Itachi frowned a bit locking his coal black eyes on her "This show had already past the developmental stage, filming starts in a few weeks Kagome, it is almost impossible for him to have referred us both to the director"

_Sweet melody, you'll be singing in your sleep_  
_But this time you're not listening to a word I say_  
_I word I say_

"Really?" Kagome said blinking surprised and quirking an eyebrow at him 'I wonder who referred me then, if it wasn't Jiraiya' Kagome wondered, letting her eyes wander to the seat in front of her

"Che, Kagome, come on, it's our turn" a raven haired boy said, turning in his seat to face her, sending his brother a superior smirk

"O-Oh kay" Kagome said snapping out of her musings 'Ah man, I'm so not ready for this' she thought, being dragged up stage reluctantly by her dark haired friend "Ah, um Sasuke, are you sure you don't want to go first?" Kagome asked praying to the gods he'd say yes

"Heh, nah, I think I'd much rather see you struggle than get my good Samaritan points for the day" he said sending her a shallow smirk "Besides, there's no way Kakashi wouldn't let you go today" he said, grabbing the neck of a guitar and handing her a cordless microphone "So just go already, it's not like we're going to bite you" he said nudging her to the front of the stage, standing on the opposite side of her from Naruto, who was sending her an encouraging grin, Shikmaru sitting at the drums, waiting for his signal

'Tenten' she thought, smiling at her friend who began screaming 'Go Kagome' as soon as Shikamaru started beating the drum 'just do it' she thought to herself, feeling her heart race 'Uhh, crap, I don't...' she thought catching her eyes on Itachi's coal black ones and shaking her head a bit 'Just Do It'

_And when we get home, I know we won't be home at all_  
_This place we live, it is not where we belong_  
_And I miss who we were in the town that we could call our own_  
_Going back to get away after everything has changed_

_('Cause you remind me of a time when we were so alive)_  
_Everything has changed_  
_(Do you remember that? Do you remember that?)_  
_Everything has changed_  
_('Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind)_  
_Everything has changed_  
_(Do you remember that? Do you remember that?)_

_So we stand here now and no one knows us at all_  
_I won't get used to this_  
_I won't get used to being gone_  
_And going back won't feel the same if we aren't staying_  
_Going back to get away after everything has changed_

_Taking up our time_  
_Taking up our time_  
_It's taking up our time we can't_  
_go back, we can't go back at all_  
_It's taking up our time, taking up our time_

_('Cause you remind me of a time when we were so alive)_  
_Do you remember that? Do you remember that?_

"Good, good job Kagome, ah, and you can stop holding your breath, you're turning a little purple" Kakashi said, placing his book in his lap

'Ugh, that was almost the most terrifying, exhilarating thing I've done in my life' Kagome thought, feeling her entire form shaking with the force of adrenaline running through her veins 'I think I should sit down' she thought, plopping herself on the edge of the stage, letting her legs hang off the edge, microphone gripped loosely in her fingers

"Good, now you wont die of suffocating" Kakashi mumbled glancing at her "But you forget to announce the song, soo I'll be deducting points, but it was an excellent performance, even if the bass player was a bit off" he said looking at Naruto teasingly "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes" Kagome answered automaticly, smiling brightly at him "I liked it almost as much as acting"

"Good" he said marking something on his notebook "Class is almost over, so Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi will be going tomorrow"

"Kagome, you were so good!" Temari said, hugging her friend as soon as she jumped down from the stage

"Yeah you made it sound like this was your first time ever doing this" Tenten said, tackling Kagome and forcing her to step away from Temari's death grip hug

"Haha, are you kidding? Kagome's a natural" Naruto said, snaking an arm around Kagome's neck and Sasuke's "It just took a lot of expert coaching from yours truly and some unimportant comments from duck butt here, and we got her to flex her pretty pipes-"

"Umm no" Sasuke said, removing Naruto's loosely dangling arm from his person "All Naruto did was goad her with false promises of cookies for two days before he got frustrated and took out his feelings on anything edible in our dorm" Sasuke said smirking as Naruto started to sweat dropped at him "I was surprised Choji didn't try and get you back for eating his chips, oh wait" Sasuke said, sending a glance to Naruto's reddening face "He-mrph"

"Hahaha, it's nothing, Sasuke's just a little confused" Naruto said, smothering the other boy's mouth, holding him in a tight headlock "heheh he's just-Oooph"

"Take that dobe!" Sasuke said triumphantly, after successfully flipping Naruto on his back

"Why you" Naruto mumbled, kicking the backs of both Sasuke's legs and making him fall "It's on!"

Kagome looked at the two giggling 'One day they're going to kill eachother' she thought, seeing her friend's eyes trained expectantly on her "What?"

"What was Sasuke going to say?" Tenten asked

"hahaha, okay so Choji was pissed about Naruto eating his chip stash so he called his cousin Kujira to come and help prank him" Kagome said laughing out loud and grinning when Naruto was too distracted with Sasuke to notice her "Kujira is is the size of one of those Amazonian women, seriously that girl is like six foot four, haha and while Naruto was passed out from a sugar high Choji filmed her sitting on his face" Kagome said hearing an acute high pitched whine from Naruto, who was tangled in some sleeper hold death match with Sasuke "And that's not even the best part" Kagome said grinning at Sasuke who's eye's had gone wide "Kujira seemed to have developed a crush on our dear Sasuke and while we were still filming her on Naruto, she burst into tears grabbed Sasuke and rolled onto the floor on top of him, screaming 'I can't denai it anymore, this silent desire is too much for me, come have me here while we're still together' " Kagome said breaking into a pained laughter

"You filmed this?" Itachi asked, looking at Kagome, interest sparking in his eyes

"Haha yeah" Kagome said, smiling "Me and Choji posted it on youtube two minutes later, when we finally got her off of Sasuke hahaha, Naruto was passed out the entire time"

"Kagome! You promised not to talk about that shit! I thought you shut off the camera when she started crying!" Sasuke said, his pale skin flaming red, his thrashing body being held in place by Naruto

"Haha Teme you got caught by one of your stalkers" Naruto said laughing at the yongest Uchiha

"What's the name of this video?" Temari asked her cell phone whipped out to search the web for it, as well as everyone else in the room, minus Naruto, and Sasuke

"It's something like 'The Dobe, The Duck Butt, and The Whale'" Kagome said, grinning back at Itachi "Choji picked a great name, I think"

"Oh My God, how does this only have nineteen veiws?"

"Ouch, Naruto, how did that thirty ton bag feel on your face?" Temari asked, dryly, not hearing the usual smart remark back

"Hahaha, I-I can't believe it, Dude, how did _it_not crush your balls?" Kiba said, gripping his sides and flailing around laughing at Sasuke

"It sure looked like she felt him up long enough too" Tenten commented smirking at the image of Kijura taking advantage of Sasuke

"Whoa, whoa, guys, how can you take Sasuke's little swimmers so lightly?" Ino said, sending him a pitting look to where he and Naruto sat, sulking "They're important"

"Yeah what would happen if the Uchihas had no heir, it would be a crime against humanity to take out such perfect cherub faces, Sasuke's their only hope" the pink haired girl said, puffing out her chest a little bit

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, tilting her head at Sakura 'Sasuke's face is neither 'perfect' nor 'cherub-like'' she thought, blinking slowly at her 'He's got more of that 'reblious little brother' thing going for him'

"I mean, let's face it, Itachi's never going to go for a girl, and if, by some miracle one does get impregnated by his sperm, it'll be one of his majorly crazy fans siphoning it off from him in his sleep" she said her cheeks coloring bright red when she met his glowering figure, his dark eyes carving holes in her confidence with the severe glare he was directing at her

"Jesus Sakura, We know you're in-love with his brother but that's no reason to automatically assume he's gay" Ino said watching the two with wide interested eyes

"Itachi's not gay"

"Oh, how would Miss Kagome know that?" Ino asked, looking at her with a suggestive smile "You and Itachi cozy up to each other?"

Kagome shook her head furiously, frowning a little at the blonde 'I hope they don't think I'm some floozy' "Remember the first day I was in Jiraiya-sensei's class, and we had the partner acting thing? Well when me and Itachi were acting...I dunno, there's just somethings you can't fake"

"I seriously doubt that" Ino said blushing and laughing perverted

"No, I don't mean the acting, it was great, beautiful even, but someone could fake that, I ment the eyes" Kagome said, blushing a little bit "It's...just, there's no way you can fake that kind of look, even with a stranger" she said walking up to Ino "Like, if I would trying to do the same with you now" she said, snaking her body closer to Ino's and bringing her hands up to her hair "I could make it believable to them, but you'd know, you could see..." she said trailing off and leaning in towards Ino, her eyes getting a dark hooded look, her hands twisting platinum blond tresses between her fingers "I'm not..."

"Really there?" Ino answered for her, lightly pulling Kagome's hands from her hair "Hahaha, yeah, I know, I was just teasing" she said smiling and nudging Kagome in the arm "I didn't think you'd start a mini lesbian moment to prove a point"

"I-I was just-It was to show how it would be for Itachi! Cause I doubt he'd try that on Naruto or Kiba just to prove a point to you guys!" Kagome said stepping away from Ino and blushing heavily "I was just sticking up for him"

"Damn it" Kiba mumbled, voicing many of the boy's dissappointment at the two girls and their lack of getting anywhere with eachother "Kaagoommmeee That's so unfair, teasing us like that" he complained, walking with the others from the room as the bell rang loudly

xXx...xXx

"Kagome honey, are you sure this role has no nudity? not even a little?"

"I seriously doubt it mom, I am only like fifteen" Kagome said climbing out of the car ad walking into the gates "Besides it's not like I even accepted the part yet" 'let alone know what part I'm even auditioning for'

"Honey, I just don't want them to take advantage of you, are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Asagao asked looking at her daughter

"I'll be okay, mom" Kagome said smiling at her "And thanks for taking me, but Tsunade said for me to take the school's car back, since she could keep a better track on her students, since I'm not the only one that got called for this" Kagome said closing the door and walking up the large steps into the large expansive house "Love you mom, tell Hizashi I miss him" she yelled back hurring inside

"Higurashi, Kagome, right on time" A Young spiky haired man said, grinning widely at her, his arm slung around a slightly peeved looking Itachi

"Hello, mister Uchiha"Kagome said bowwing toward him "Itachi"

"Oh, well, Itachi, you said she'd be less...formal than this" he said, placing a hand on Itachi's head and patting it comfortingly (even though Itachi was taller than him by a few inches) "It's okay, you can't be right all the time cousin"

'Cousin? The director is his cousin?' Kagome thought sweat dropping at the odd sight 'isn't this like...not fair to everyone else that goes for his same role'

"Ohh, where are my manners" he said happily, walking up to Kagome and gripping her hands in his "I am Obito Uchiha, I'm covering casting, but my wife's the director"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Obito-sama" she said smiling widely at him "so, um I'm not sure were we supposed to receive a script or something to run over because-"

"Nah, Kagome you're fine, you know, my wife always has me pick the actors for her projects cause I always bring her the kind of talent that that fits the part best" he said letting go of her hands and taking a seat on a large cashmere chair "A lot of that's from word of mouth, which is where I was referred you two" Obito said, reaching over to a small coffee table where a pair of old goggles sat "Now these two roles are more side characters but they interact with the main cast and each other quite a bit, so I want you to do some improvised stuff, mostly just to see how well you are acting together" he said pulling on the goggles and looking at them expectantly

'Uhh...' "What, umm, I'm sorry, what's with the goggles?" Kagome said laughing lightly at the ridiculous face he was making

"These old things?" he said looking cross eyed at the specs that sat on his face "I dunno, they just make me feel like I can see you better, like I can see more than just the act you're doing here" he said grinning genuenly at her

"Obito, you still haven't given us a scenerio yet, and take those things off, you look ridiculous" Itachi said, leveling his older cousin a frigid look

"Oh, Itachi come now, you haven't grown out of your prepubescent ponytail look, you can't expect me to give up my lucky charm when you've clearly not given up yours" he said smiling at him

'Man, something tels me this'll be more of a family reunion gone wrong than an audition' Kagome thought sighing internally 'haha, and I guess Itachi's just as touchy around family as the rest of u'

"And the scenario... want to see..."

* * *

So I've decided on what song I want Sasuke to sing, but I want to know if you think he'd sound better, you know more like your idea of him, if he sings a song with screaming-ish sounds or an acoustic version where it sounds like a girl's singing? (this is for a later chapter, and will just decide on how the lyrics are in that chapter and the version of said song that will show up on my 'stories' playlist)

I love writting for this story, all the funny stuff just kinda writes it's self :P (Btw Kijura means Whale in Japanese :P hahahaha)

the songs were as follows;  
**_'Imma Flirt by R. Kelly'_**  
**_'Sweet Tangerine by The Hush Sound'_**  
**_'Franklin by Paramore' (I lovee this song :DDD) _**

Yew guys should reveiw, it makes me more inspired to write for this ('cause they boost my ego, and feed my craving for ackowledgement on something I think I did well :PPPP)


End file.
